Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: What if James and Lily had survived and were still alive? How would Harry's first year have been? I plan on writing all seven books, so, while there's no romance in this book, later it will be Harry/Hermione. This story is now COMPLETE.
1. Sirius's Warning

**Sirius's Warning**

It wasn't a warm night, but it wasn't a cold one either. Sirius could hear people laughing outside. The sound only made him feel lonelier, it was Halloween and he wasn't having fun with his friends. James and Lily didn't want Sirius to risk himself. Remus was… away. And Peter… "_Well… I guess I could go to Peter's… Have a few drinks for old times' sake…_"

With a smile on his handsome face, Sirius got up, changed his clothes and Apparated to one of his best mates' house, Peter Pettigrew. Peter was known as Wormtail, a nickname he got from the other three Marauders when he turned into an Animagus, a rat.

Sirius rang the bell and waited. Nothing. He rang it again. "_Come on, Wormy… I can't believe you're taking a shower now!_" Tired of waiting, Sirius decided to let himself in. With a quick Alohomora, the door was open. "_How can you be so stupid, Peter? Alohomora shouldn't be able to work, these are dangerous times…_" Shrugging, Sirius went into the small house and shut the door behind him. Peter would be scared, but it'd serve him right.

However, the moment Sirius saw himself in the living room, he knew there was something wrong. He could see the bathroom door open, so Peter wasn't there. Sirius went to the bedroom, maybe Peter was feeling sick and had decided to sleep it off. Nothing.

"Peter?", he whispered. _Damn it! If they got him, we need to find him! Peter isn't strong enough to… Oh, no…_ "James!"

Sirius didn't even have to think twice. He Apparated to the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. Feeling desperate, he rang the bell while he knocked on the door and shouted.

"James! Lily!"

He heard footsteps, the door opened and Sirius found himself staring at a wand. James's wand. Taking a deep breath, he hugged his friend. His best friend. His brother.

"Sirius? What are you doing? You know you're not suppo…"

"Peter's missing, James! I went to his place and he wasn't there!", James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, Peter is part of the Order. Maybe he had a mission tonight. Merlin, come in, Lily must be terrified."

"Look, just listen to me, James.", pleaded Sirius, while he walked in and shut the door. He was feeling stupid. James was right, Peter was probably in a mission, but Sirius would never admit he was wrong. Especially because he was afraid that he could be right. "What if I'm right? Hey, Lils.", he smiled a bit when a red-headed woman walked in. "No, James, don't roll your eyes again! Isn't your family worth doing whatever you can to keep them safe? Even if you think it's stupid!"

"Sirius, what are you talking about?", asked Lily Potter, James's wife. She was holding her own wand, clearly afraid of all the noise Sirius had done.

"Get Harry, Lily. We're leaving.", answered James. Lily stared at him for one second and then ran up to their one-year-old son's bedroom.

"So… You believe me?", Sirius felt relieved. James shook his head.

"Not really. But I can't risk something bad happening to Lily and Harry.", James smiled. "Thanks for watching my back, Padfoot."

"Okay, we're here. Where are we going?", asked Lily, holding Harry.

"The Hog's Head. Aberforth can get us Dumbledore faster than anybody else can.", replied James.

They Apparated.**  
**


	2. The Body

**The Body**

Aberforth was drinking a shot of Firewhiskey. It was Halloween and he deserved a break. This war was definitely destroying him. When he heard the loud _pops_, he turned fast and mentally cursed himself for having a glass instead of his wand in his hand.

"Aberforth! Peter's not at his house!", shouted Sirius at once.

"Peter?", asked Aberforth, still in shock.

"Wait. You made all that noise, scared the crap out of me and got us here because Peter's not at his house?", Lily sounded dangerously mad. "Merlin, Sirius, you know how the Order doesn't have enough people, maybe he had a mission."

"No.", said Aberforth. "There are no missions going on tonight."

James, Lily and Sirius paled.

"Maybe he went out for a drink?", suggested the old bar owner.

"We're both here. And Remus isn't around.", said James.

"Peter never does stuff by himself. And he doesn't have any other friends.", added Sirius.

"So Sirius was right! Peter's in danger!", yelled Lily.

"I'll get Albus."

Aberforth left them alone. Harry was moving a lot, bothered by Apparating and by the yelling.

"I shouldn't have told you to make Peter your…", Sirius sighed. "It's my fault."

"Don't be stupid, mate."

"Dumbledore will help him, he's going to be fine."

"Thank you for your trust, Lily.", said Dumbledore. He looked at the three of them. "What can you tell me?"

"I went to Peter's house tonight, he wasn't there. He's James's Secret Keeper, so I assumed he had been attacked and went to Godric's Hollow."

"Peter? But…"

"We changed it. It was Sirius's idea.", said James.

"I'll go to your house, James, Lily."

"I can go with you.", volunteered Sirius, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"You'll go to Hogwarts. Minerva is waiting for you."

And with those last words, Dumbledore Apparated. James, Lily and Sirius stared at each other. James took Harry, relieving Lily from his weight.

"Well… I guess we should… go, then.", said Sirius.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid was already at the Gates waiting for them.

"Hello, Rubeus.", greeted Lily, with a horse voice. They had not spoken a word during their walk to Hogwarts. What if Peter was in danger? How could they live with themselves if anything were to happen to their Peter, their Pete Petey, their Wormtail? They were friends and friendship meant everything to them.

And what about Dumbledore? They shouldn't have let him go by himself. Guilt and worry had taken over the three of them.

Hagrid took them to McGonagall. She seemed as worried as they felt.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Hello. We have a special dorm where you can stay tonight. I'll ask the elves to bring you some dinner."

They nodded and she left.

"What do we do now?", asked James, clearly upset.

"We wait, James. We wait.", answered Lily, as sad as her husband.

They sat in silence.

* * *

Two hours later, they heard a soft knock.

"Hello.", greeted Dumbledore, letting himself in. He seemed extremely tired, his clothes were ripped and there was blood on him.

"Professor! What happened?"

"Dear Lily…", Dumbledore sighed. "I'm pleased to let you three know that the war is, although probably temporarily, over."

James, Lily and Sirius stared at him.

"Uh…", said Sirius.

"That's…", tried James.

"Huh?", finished Lily.

"I got Alastor, Marlene, Emmeline and Sturgis with me and together we went to your house. We found Lord Voldemort there.", they gasped. "He obviously attacked us as soon as he saw us. After a long fight, we destroyed his body."

"His… body?", asked Lily.

"Yes. I do not believe that Voldemort's gone for good. Tom Riddle was very smart… and very cruel. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way of staying alive even without his body."

"That… doesn't make any sense.", said Sirius.

"Not right now, Sirius. But who knows what tomorrow will bring us?"

"Professor, what about Peter?"

"I don't know, James.", Dumbledore sighed. "If you'll excuse me, we need to start worrying about the Death Eaters. They'll probably be desperate without his master."

Dumbledore left them. James, Lily and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. Was Dumbledore right? Could Voldemort really stay alive even while he was… dead? And Peter? Would they be able to see him, hug him and tell him how much he was important to them ever again?

* * *

These first chapters are just so we can give Harry the life he was supposed to have. Hopefully, the real story will begin next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story!


	3. The Birthday And The Feather

**The Birthday**** And The Feather  
**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!", sang James, Lily and Matthew. Harry opened his eyes, smiled and got up.

"We've received a very interesting letter today…", said James, holding an envelope. Harry ran to his father, took the letter, opened it and read it.

"_Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_", Harry grinned. "BEST DAY EVER!"

James hugged him, with a proud smile on his face, while Lily tried her best to stop crying.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Not today … Your mother and I have to go to work. We're going on Saturday before the party. Neville and his parents will go with us."

"Awesome! How about Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus?"

"Of course they'll be there.", answered Lily, smiling. "Come on, let's have breakfast."

They went to the kitchen. Harry still had the biggest grin he had ever had in his face. James still felt like the proudest father ever. Lily still had tears in her eyes. And Matthew was happy they were having cake later that day.

"Remus should be here any minute now."

"Oh, and Padfoot will come here before work to give Harry a hug."

Harry and Matthew grinned at each other. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and he worked with their father James as an Auror. Remus Lupin was Matthew's godfather and he was both boys'… nanny. Since James was always busy at the Ministry and Lily was equally busy at St. Mungo's, they needed somebody to look after their sons. Remus, who had some difficulty finding a good job due to his… furry little problem, was the perfect person. He loved both boys, was responsible and a very smart man.

"Where is our birthday boy?", asked a loud voice.

"Uncle Sirius!", shouted Harry and Matthew.

"Hello, my pups!", Sirius said, as he hugged both boys. He turned to Harry. "So… Any interesting letters you might want to show me?"

"Birthday cub?", called another excited voice.

"Uncle Remus!" yelled both boys together once again.

"Oh, Lily, James, Frank sent me an owl last night asking me to keep an eye on Neville today."

"Awesome!", Neville was Harry's best friend. They were both very shy. They were also very different. Harry loved flying, while Neville was disastrous enough with both feet on the floor. But, most importantly, they were both good children, and that was all that mattered to their parents.

"James, we should get going. I'll see you three tonight.", said Lily, kissing Harry and Matthew.

"Yeah, she's right, Prongs. Can't wait for the cake, though.", Sirius winked at the boys.

"Take care and be nice to Moony."

And all three of them were gone. Remus smiled at the Potter boys. Harry was just like James. Except his eyes. He had Lily's eyes. "_And the personality, of course._", thought Remus with a chuckle. When Harry was born, they were sure he was going to be the new generation of the Marauders. But Harry was definitely Lily's son. With more humility than James could've dreamt about when he was his son's age, Harry found impossible to say anything bad about anybody.

Still smiling, Remus turned his attention to the nine-year-old boy next to Harry. Matthew reminded him of James, but there was a lot of Lily in him too. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel. Matt was as well-behaved as Harry was, though. James and Sirius blamed their behaviour on Remus. According to them, it was up to him to teach Harry and Matt how to be sneaky Marauders.

Shaking his head, Remus got a toast for himself. He had made a terrific job with the Potter boys. Harry was definitely ready for Hogwarts. He was a responsible kid.

Besides… As soon as he saw himself in that huge, _magical_ castle, with many children of his age, he'd develop the Marauder instinct that James and Sirius wanted him to. The same had happened to Remus himself.

"Harry… Matthew… I'd like to say how proud I am of you both.", said Remus, still holding his toast. The boys stared at him, confused.

"Uh…"

"Thanks?", replied Harry, not sure of what else to say. "Are you feeling well, Uncle Remus?"

"Don't worry about me, cub.", Remus smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Remus was reading the Prophet while Harry, Neville and Matthew were playing. Once again, the werewolf found himself watching the boys. This time, however, he was thinking about Neville. He looked so much like Alice, anybody who knew her would instantly know Neville was her son. He had his father's hair, though. And his body structure. Remus chuckled, remembering of a chubby second-year Frank when he, Remus, was in his first year.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were Aurors. When Voldemort had been defeated, Dumbledore had sent for the Longbottoms, so they could join the Potters at Hogwarts. A very fortunate move, considering that a few hours after Voldemort's downfall, three dangerous Death Eaters had broken into their house.

Deciding that those terrible thoughts should stay in the past, Remus shook his head and looked at Neville again. His grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, stayed with him everyday, while his parents were at work. Augusta was always pressuring Neville to be as good as his father was. Frank and Alice had tried telling her that Neville was good in his own way, there was no need to compare him to any other person. Augusta had ignored them. Remus knew that Neville would be a great wizard someday. He just needed time.

* * *

Saturday had finally arrived. Harry, Neville and Matthew were excited beyond words.

"It seems like you've never been here.", joked Sirius, while the kids were gaping at every store.

"It's the most amazing place in the world, Uncle Sirius.", replied Matthew, rolling his eyes at his uncle's stupidity. The adults smiled at that.

"Wait until you go to Hogwarts, cub.", said Remus.

After getting robes, books and ingredients for Potions… it was time. The first wand. Harry and Neville grinned at each other.

"Ah… I was wondering when I'd see you both…", greeted an old man. Harry was suddenly not sure if he wanted to buy a wand from him. "I'm Mr. Ollivander. Who wants to go first?"

Harry and Neville were quiet. Harry knew his friend was probably more scared than he was. Mr. Ollivander was definitely… odd. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand.

"I'd like to go first. If that's okay.", Harry added, with a glance towards Neville. The boy simply smiled a little. His eyes seemed to be thanking Harry.

It was awkward. Mr. Ollivander kept giving Harry wands, ranting about them. It wasn't nearly as exciting as he had thought it'd be. Until…

"I wonder…", said Mr. Ollivander, looking at the wall. Harry turned to his parents, feeling a little desperate. To his horror, they were both smiling at Mr. Ollivander. "Here, Mr. Potter. Try this one."

And he gave Harry another wand. Harry, while already tired of taking wands and just wanting it to be over, hesitated. Unlike the other times, Mr. Ollivander wasn't rambling about the wand. He was just watching Harry, as if he'd burst into flames. Slowly, he took the wand. And something wonderful happened. His whole arm felt warm. Red and gold sparks came out of the wand.

"Oh, I think we have a Gryffindor here!", shouted Sirius. Harry turned to his parents, proud of himself. They were smiling at him. Harry was about to tell Neville it was his turn when he saw the look on Mr. Ollivander's face.

"Mr. Ollivander? Is everything okay?", he asked, even though he was sure he didn't want the man to answer. Mr. Ollivander kept staring at Harry, with wide eyes.

"Your wand is eleven inches, Mr. Potter. It's made of holly and its core…", he paused and stared at Harry, as if wondering if he should go on. Harry felt scared. What about his wand's core? Was it made of dragon's dung? Mr. Ollivander took a deep breath. "Its core is a phoenix feather."

The adults cheered. Mr. Ollivander looked at them, still more awkwardly than usual, and they shut up.

"So… That's… good, right?", asked James, confused.

"Mr. Potter, the phoenix that has supplied me this feather, has given me one more. Just one.", he paused, but this time, Harry felt it was purely for dramatic purposes. "The wand I made with that other feather has been sold long ago… to a young boy. An orphan. His name doesn't matter, however… for he changed it himself."

"Uh… What?", Sirius was staring at Mr. Ollivander, not amused at all. Who cared about the other feather?

"Mr. Black, I assume you're familiar with the wizard whose name we don't speak?"

"What!", shrieked Lily. "You-Know-Who?"

Harry looked at every single one of the adults in there. His parents, his uncles, his friend's parents. They all seemed suddenly afraid, as if they had seen an Inferious. Of course, Harry knew of this You-Know-Who guy. Bad wizard. He had tried to kill all Muggles and Muggle-Borns. He was dead, though.

"What does that mean?", asked Harry. Mr. Ollivander turned his eyes to Harry.

"I do not know, Mr. Potter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things… terrible, yes! But great… It's only fair we should expect great things from _you_.", Harry shuddered. It was just a feather, really. Deciding it was best to ignore the creepy man's opinions, Harry turned to Neville.

"Go on, mate. Unless you choose a wand made of poop, I doubt you can get any worse than I did.", he whispered, so that only Neville would be able to hear.

"With my luck, I'll get a wand made of You-Know-Who's poop.", he replied quietly, before looking at Mr. Ollivander and saying out loud. "I'm ready now… I think."

After lots of wands, Neville finally found his. Fortunately, it wasn't made of anything smelly.

"Ah, congratulations, Mr. Longbottom! Thirteen inches, it's made of cherry wood and its core is a unicorn hair."

"Oh, that's quite impressive, son! Good job!", said Frank, patting Neville on the back. Alice looked at his son, clearly proud.

They finally left the shop and Harry took a deep breath. He thought about his wand. It felt nice, not evil. Whatever You-Know-Who had done with his wand was his problem. Harry's wand would be as bad as Harry himself. And he knew he could never hurt innocent people.

"That's it, Neville. Less than a month and we're off to Hogwarts!", Harry smiled to his friend. Neville smiled back. They seemed to be thinking the same thing: it was going to be a hell of a year.

If only they knew how right they were.

* * *

Ah... Am I the only one bored by the pre-Hogwarts time? I just want them to get there! Thankfully, next chapter they'll be on their way already! Once again, I hope you enjoy the story. And I'd like to thank all of you who commented. It's a great feeling when I receive an email with your comments.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

September. What a lovely month. Wonderful month indeed. Harry found himself falling in love with the word September. Neville seemed just as excited as he felt. Excitement, however, wasn't the only feeling going around at the Potters' and at the Longbottoms'.

Lily and Alice were obviously sad about their babies going away for so long. James had laughed at his wife, but she had caught him looking at some old pictures of Harry. Frank hadn't even tried to hide his feelings. He had just hugged his wife to let her know she wouldn't be alone. Augusta Longbottom was still disappointed at his grandson, and she made it very clear.

"What exactly she expects me to do, I have no idea. It's not like classes have begun already, how am I supposed to be a good wizard like my father if I haven't even gone to school?", asked Neville. Harry just shrugged. He had other things in his mind. Like his brother.

Matthew was excited about his brother going to Hogwarts. It meant that, in two years, he'd be going too. And, of course, he'd have the house, his parents and his uncles for himself. But then, he realised something that didn't please him about it. When Harry left, his big brother would be gone.

Harry had noticed that Matthew was feeling down, but what was he supposed to do? It was Hogwarts! Besides, his brother would go with him in two years.

"Yeah, easy for you to say that! You don't have to wait here all by yourself!", had shouted Matthew when Harry had tried to talk to him about it.

"By yourself? What about Mum and Dad? And Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius?", but it had been too late. Matthew had run away from him and locked himself in the bathroom.

To make things worse, Lily had decided to take her sons to meet their cousin. His name was Dudley Dursley and he was charming.

According to his mother, of course.

He had tried to beat both Harry and Matthew at the same time. And he had succeeded. Lily had been furious, but her sister, Petunia, had claimed that Lily's abnormal sons had probably deserved it.

Once they had arrived home, Matthew, already mad at Harry for leaving, had shouted that he should've protected him. Harry, mad at himself for getting beaten up by his own cousin, had shouted back that it wasn't his job to be there for Matthew.

But that was all in the past. Harry had apologised to his brother, his mother had sworn to never try to make amends with her sister ever again and his father had sent an interesting letter to his sister-in-law. Without telling his wife, obviously.

And then it was the last day of August. Harry had packed everything, the Potters had had an amazing dinner with Remus and Sirius as guests and now it was time to sleep. Except that nobody could fall asleep.

James got up, telling Lily he wanted to talk to Harry. She had gotten up herself, claiming she wanted to do the same, but James had stopped her.

"I need to talk to him by myself, Lily. When I'm done, you can talk to him. I won't be long.", and he left their bedroom.

"Matt? Is that you?", asked Harry, when he heard somebody enter his room.

"No. It's me."

"Dad? Is something wrong?", James turned on the lights and shook his head. With a smile, he sat on Harry's bed.

"Nothing is wrong, son. There's just one thing I need to tell you. Actually… one thing I need to _give_ you.", still smiling, James showed something to Harry. It looked like an old cloak.

"An… old cloak?", he asked. James laughed.

"Oh, it is old, indeed. But there's so much more to it than its age…", and with that, he put it on. Harry gasped. His father had vanished!

"Dad?", Harry could still hear his father's laughter.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak, Harry. It's been in our family since…", James took the Cloak off and handed it to his son. "Well, since forever, really."

"This is amazing!", Harry grinned, trying it on. James smiled.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, son. Hopefully, this will help you as much as it helped me. Now hide it, your mother wants to talk to you.", said James, with a wink. Harry hid the Cloak under his bed and waited for his mother.

"Hi, Harry.", she said. Harry smiled at her.

"Hey, Mum.", replied Harry. Lily smiled back at him.

"There's something I need to tell you before you go to Hogwarts.", Harry simply nodded at her. "When I was a little girl, I met a boy. His name was Severus. His mother was a witch, so he knew about magic and Hogwarts. He saw me playing with my sister and he found out I was a witch. And he told me. We went to Hogwarts together. We were best friends, Sev and I…", Lily paused. She took a deep breath. "But our friendship wasn't strong enough. It got to the point that I had to let him go. I'm not proud of what I've done, Harry. We should never give up on our friends like I did."

"I'm sorry, Mum.", said Harry, giving his mother a hug. "You don't have to worry, though. Nev and I will always be friends, no matter what."

"I know that, sweetie.", replied Lily, with a smile. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because Severus works at Hogwarts. He's the Potions professor. Hopefully, he's forgotten all the bitterness between us… and between him and your father."

"Dad was friends with him too?", asked Harry. Lily chuckled.

"They hated each other. Your father was terrible to him.", she sighed. "I just thought you should be aware of this. Don't worry about it, Harry. If I have to go to Hogwarts myself to talk to Severus, I will."

"I'm sure I can handle him, Mum.", Harry smiled. Lily hugged him.

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

"Wait. Mum? Could you talk to Matt?", asked Harry. "He's mad at me because I'm leaving."

"I will talk to him, but you don't have to worry about him. My sister was mad at me too, but they're very different people. I doubt Matt could ever dislike you."

And then it was morning already. They had breakfast and James Apparated with Harry and his things, and Lily Apparated with Matt. Sirius, Remus and the Longbottoms were there already.

"Hey, pups!", shouted Sirius. Neville smiled at Harry.

"Oh, look over there. Apparently, there's a new Weasley going to Hogwarts.", said Lupin, waving at a red-headed man surrounded by many red-headed children.

"Right, I met Arthur at the Ministry a few days ago and he told me. It's their youngest son, I think.", James smiled. He turned to Harry. "You have a great time, son. And don't forget to send us letters telling us all about your detentions."

"James!", yelled Lily, slapping her husband's arm. "Don't forget to brush your teeth and pay attention to class.", she said, giving her son a hug.

"Don't worry, Mum.", Harry smiled at her. He turned to his brother. "Hey, Matt. I'll miss you."

"Okay.", the nine-year-old replied. Taking a deep breath, he added: "I guess I'll miss you too."

Harry hugged his brother briefly. He said goodbye to Sirius, Remus and the Longbottoms and finally told Neville they should find a compartment. Together, they found one that was empty. Their families were still there and they could see them, so they waved through the window, until the train started moving.

"This is it, Nev! We're going to Hogwarts!", exclaimed Harry. Neville grinned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Neville was sobbing.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll find him.", said Harry. They had been looking for Trevor, Neville's toad for the past ten minutes. Certain that Trevor was not in the compartment with them, Neville had started crying. "Look, he's got to be in the train. Let's go and find him."

Making sure that Neville was done with the tears, Harry opened the door and started walking. Neville went towards the opposite direction. Harry didn't want to bother anybody, but feeling slightly desperate because of Trevor, he decided to ask one of the red-head boys. He saw their compartment and knocked.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter and my friend Neville lost his toad. Have you seen a toad?", he asked. He was sure he had sounded stupid.

"Potter? Like the Auror, James Potter?", asked a boy. Harry nodded.

"No, we haven't seen it. But tell your friend that losing the toad might be a good thing. Who would want to have a toad as a pet in the first place?", said another boy, who looked exactly like the other one.

"Well, my friend is rather fond of his toad.", replied Harry, somewhat upset at their indifference.

"Tell you what, mate. You can take Ron with you. Go on, Ron. Help them find their missing toad.", and they pushed their brother out of their compartment.

Harry looked at Ron. He was tall, much taller than Harry, he had red hair and he looked both happy and upset to be out there.

"Uhm… Sorry about that.", said Harry. Ron shrugged.

"The twins would've found another excuse to kick me out. At least I'm not alone.", he replied. Harry nodded. "So… a toad?"

"Yeah. Trevor. I've been looking for him for some time now."

"Maybe your friend found it already.", suggested Ron. Glad to have an excuse to go back, Harry agreed. Helping Ron with his things, they arrived at Harry's compartment.

"Harry! We found Trevor!", said Neville, holding Trevor. There was a girl in there with him. "This is Hermione, she helped me find Trevor!"

"Oh, that's great. Hi, Hermione. I'm Harry Potter. And this is Ron Weasley.", Harry waved at Hermione.

"Hello, Harry, Ron.", she greeted. Turning back to Neville, she continued their conversation. "I've already read all of our books, of course. I wanted to try some spells and enchantments, but I thought it'd be better if I waited. I don't want to get in trouble."

Harry, Neville and Ron stared at each other. Harry was relieved to see that, apparently, he wasn't the only one who hadn't even read the first chapter of all of their books.

"That's… interesting, Hermione.", said Harry, trying to be polite. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, it'll probably help you during the classes.", he added.

"Shame it won't help you make friends.", chuckled Ron. "Really, who would want to be friends with a bookworm?"

"Excuse me, I'm just trying to be ready for the rest of my life.", replied Hermione, clearly upset. Harry was thinking about a good way of making both Ron and Hermione not kill each other when their door opened.

"So... Found your toad already, chubby?", asked a boy. Harry instantly disliked him.

"Yes, he did. No thanks to you, apparently.", he replied. The boy seemed amused.

"What is this? The losers' compartment? A chubby boy who can't even hold a toad, a boy whose clothes are older than my grandfather, a girl who's never heard of a hairbrush and… you. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Take your friends away from here.", said Harry. He definitely didn't like this boy.

"Crabbe, Goyle and I don't want to leave, do we?", the boy smiled. "I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"Nice name. Now get out. I know some Auror spells I'd love to try on you, Malfoy."

"_Auror spells_? Really?", asked Malfoy, laughing. "And how did you learn these _Auror spells_?"

"My dad taught me. Maybe you've heard of him. James Potter?", replied Harry. He knew his father was a very known Auror. Malfoy stopped laughing. Harry smiled. The boy had heard of his father.

"Potter, huh? Interesting…", he said. He sounded afraid. "I'd love to stay here and chat, but I'm starving. Come on, boys."

And they left.

"Nice one, Harry!", cheered Ron.

"Do you really know Auror spells?", asked Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"No, I lied.", he shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys.", she said, clearly disapproving Harry's attitude.

"Shut up, they left us alone. That's all that matters!", grinned Ron. Harry and Neville exchanged a look. Ron and Hermione would end up killing each other before they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

I hope that the quotations marks are better to indicate the dialogue. Anyway... HOGWARTS, HERE WE GO! Thanks again for the comments!


	5. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Thankfully, Harry was wrong. Although Ron had been rude to Hermione, they were all alive. Harry couldn't blame Hermione for openly disliking Ron, but he couldn't blame Ron for saying all the things he had said. The red-headed boy had made some good points. Besides… Ron was a funny, easy-going guy.

They got off the train and saw a huge man. Harry gasped at him, even though he knew who he was. His parents and his uncles had told him about Mr. Hagrid.

"Firs'-years! Over here!", he shouted. Neville whimpered.

"Don't worry, Neville. It's just Mr. Hagrid. My parents told me he's really nice.", said Harry. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Is he a… giant?", she whispered. Ron laughed.

"You would be dead by now if he was!", he answered, rolling his eyes.

"I've never seen a real giant, but I guess they're bigger.", Harry replied. "And, as Ron said, they're violent. My parents told me Mr. Hagrid is a great man. He's Dumbledore's friend."

Hermione seemed surprised at that. Although she was Muggle-Born, she knew all of Dumbledore, of course. If the powerful wizard considered Hagrid his friend, then she had no reason to be afraid of him. Unless he tripped over her.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron got a boat for themselves. Harry briefly wondered if that was safe. Ron and Hermione could end up killing them all, but he shook his head. "_Don't be stupid, Harry. Just because they don't get along you shouldn't assume they'll get us eaten by the Giant Squid._"

The ride through the Lake was definitely quiet. The four of them could only stare at the huge castle in front of them. It was beautiful. Harry couldn't think of a better word for it other than beautiful. Until Hermione said something.

"This is… _magical_.", she whispered. Harry nodded.

"Uncle Sirius was right. Hogwarts is much better than Diagon Alley.", he added.

When they finally got to the castle, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had forgotten about the bad things that had been said during the train ride. They could only think of one thing.

Hogwarts was amazing.

* * *

"Firs'-years… This is Professor McGonagall.", introduced Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a tall, stern woman. A _very_ stern woman. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Harry looked at the other first-years. They all seemed to be afraid of the Sorting. Hermione was paying so much attention to this woman that Harry wondered if she planned on remembering these words forever.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points."

_Rulebreaking_. That was exactly what his father and his uncles expected him to do.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

And she left them.

"Something tells me she's as nice as Hermione here.", whispered Ron. Harry had to agree they were both very serious people.

"Nervous, Neville?", he asked. Neville was so pale Harry thought he'd be sick.

"You're my best friend, Harry. What if we go to different houses?", his question hit Harry hard. He had never thought about being in a different house than Neville or having different friends than him. With a terrible feeling, he remembered of his mother's story about Severus. Would that happen to Harry and Neville?

He had no time to wonder about that, because McGonagall was back already, telling them it was time. Harry patted Neville on the back.

"We'll be fine, mate. We've been friends forever. Not even Hogwarts can change that.", he said, with an encouraging smile. Neville smiled back.

Older students, candles, a beautiful ceiling and…

"Ghosts!", someone yelled. Harry was still watching them while they followed Professor McGonagall. Once they had stopped walking, Harry saw there was an old hat in front of them. Wondering why the professors and the students were looking at it, Harry did the same. He was surprised when the hat started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everybody clapped at the song. Harry was still thinking about the houses. He wanted to be in Gryffindor like his parents and uncles. But what about Neville? He sounded more of a Hufflepuff to Harry. He heard Professor McGonagall and started to pay attention to her.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry watched as the girl sat with the Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!", and people cheered and clapped.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the Hat again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped, wishing he'd be able join Lavender at the Gryffindor table.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Don't worry, Nev.", Harry said, after stealing a glance towards Neville. The boy was definitely sweating.

"What if the Hat decides I'm not good enough for any of the Houses?", asked his friend. Harry had thought of it about himself, but that wasn't the best thing to say to his friend.

"Any of the Houses would be lucky to have you.", he answered. Hermione, who seemed nervous, but had also been watching Neville with worry, smiled a bit. Apparently, Harry had said the right thing.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry and Neville waved at her. Ron rolled his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh, no…", said Ron.

"What?", asked Harry.

"My whole family is in Gryffindor. I don't want to be in the same house as _her_.", Ron replied. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"You don't have to be glued to every single person of your house, you know?"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Go on, Nev!", Harry said, with a smile.

His friend walked slowly. He sat down and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head. They waited patiently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped, happy for his friend.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course the git would go to Slytherin."

Harry started to get impatient. After a few names, however, McGonagall finally called him.

"Potter, Harry!"

Feeling nervous, Harry stepped forward. He sat down and McGonagall put the Hat on his head.

"Hmm..." said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes... and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

"Gryffindor.", thought Harry.

"Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great in Slytherin, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that... no?"

Harry shook his head, even though he knew it wouldn't matter.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin.", he thought. He had heard his father and uncles talking about Slytherin. He'd be ashamed.

"Fine, then… GRYFFINDOR!"

Relieved beyond words, Harry grinned. He got up, gave the Hat to McGonagall and went to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey! We're together, see?", he told Neville, with a huge smile. His friend nodded. "Well done, Hermione."

"Right back at you, I guess.", she replied.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Another one, awesome!", cheered one of Ron's brothers.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!", McGonagall called. Harry waved at Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rom smiled and went to the table.

"Hey, mate. Welcome.", said Harry. Ron nodded his thanks.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And the Sorting was over. Dumbledore himself stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everybody clapped and laughed. Hermione stared at him as if he were insane. Harry chuckled.

"My parents say Dumbledore is… unique.", he told her.

"Hello, Harry. I believe your last name is Potter, as the Auror.", said a red-headed boy. Harry nodded. "My name is Percy Weasley. I'm Ron's brother. I'd like to personally welcome you to Gryffindor."

"Oh… Uh, thanks.", replied Harry. The twins came up instantly.

"Yes, marvelous addition to our House! I'm Fred Weasley, by the way.", said one of them.

"And I'm George Weasley. May I tell you that I've never felt more proud of Gryffindor?", the other one added, with a wink. Although he didn't want to offend Percy, Harry had to laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you.", he chuckled. Harry turned to the Professors' table and saw something that irked him a little. There were two men staring at him, as if they loathed Harry. He quietly asked Percy who they were.

"The one on the right is Professor Quirrel. He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And the one on the left is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions."

"_Oh, bugger…_", Harry thought.

* * *

Right... We're finally at Hogwarts! I've tried to keep most of this the same as the book, since I doubt Dumbledore and McGonagall would've changed their speeches whether James and Lily had survived... Truth is, this was less fun than I thought it'd be. :S Next chapter, however, the first-years will get to know each other! I look forward to that!


	6. The First Day

**The First Day**

Harry was amazed by the food. Now he understood why his parents and uncles were always talking about how much they missed eating at Hogwarts. He tried telling Neville how good the food was, but his friend was having a hard time choosing what to eat next. He had gotten _two_ plates that were full of food and he just couldn't stop chewing. Harry turned to Ron to comment on the food, but Ron had _three_ plates for himself. With a soft chuckle, Harry decided to eat before the boys next to him ate everything.

After what felt like hours of eating, Dumbledore got up and told them it was time to sing the school song. Harry laughed while he watched Fred and George sing it to a very slow tune. And then it was time to go to their common rooms. With some difficulty, Harry started walking to follow Percy, who was a Prefect. They were all gaping at the walls, the ceiling, the paintings, Nick, their ghost…

Until they got to a painting of a fat woman.

"Password?", she asked.

"Caput Draconis.", answered Percy. He walked in and waited while the first-years did the same. "Don't forget the password, or you won't be able to get in."

They found their beds and Harry was glad to let himself fall on his. That had been the best dinner he had ever had.

"Hello.", greeted two boys. Harry looked up.

"Oh, hi.", he answered. He couldn't remember the boys' names, so he chose to introduce himself." I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm Dean Thomas.", said a black boy. Harry smiled at him.

"Me name is Seamus Finnigan.", replied the other. Ron and Neville said their own names as well and they all stared at each other before they started talking about the amazing food and how amazing Hogwarts was. Ten minutes later, Harry felt like they had known each other for years.

* * *

When they woke up, Harry waited for all the boys to be ready so they could have breakfast together. Talking about everything and anything, between teasing and actual conversation, they were laughing when they got to the Great Hall.

Hermione and the other two Gryffindor girls were already there, so they sat close to them. Once again, Harry said his own name in hope they would say theirs.

"I'm Lavender Brown.", replied one of them. Harry remembered her being the first Gryffindor of their year.

"And I'm Parvati Patil.", said the other one. She looked somewhat upset.

"Are you feeling alright, Parvati?", asked Harry.

"I'm fine… I just wish my sister was here.", and she told them about her twin sister, Padma, who was in Ravenclaw. Harry looked at Neville, thankful that they were both in Gryffindor.

Hermione kept rambling about everything she had read about Hogwarts, their classes and magic in general. Neville was paying full attention, probably worried that he should know about all that as well. The rest of the first-years, though, thought that Hermione's interest was pathetic.

"Oh, give it a rest, will you?", said Ron. "We're trying to eat here."

"Is that what you call what you're doing, then?", replied Hermione, with a disgusted look at Ron's plate. Harry had to agree with her, he had no idea how Ron was able to eat that much so early in the morning after such a feast last night.

"It's not our fault that you're boring.", sighed Lavender. Hermione didn't say a word after that.

Thankful that it was time to go to their first Charms class ever, Harry got up, ready to walk with Neville. But his friend had other plans and decided to go with Hermione instead. Slightly confused, Harry shrugged and walked with his other classmates.

"Looks like Neville has a crush.", teased Seamus.

"They'd be the most boring couple ever.", laughed Dean.

"I hope they can't have children.", added Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Neville is my friend.", he said, making clear he'd not let people talk like that about him. Deciding Neville would like it, he added: "And Hermione is probably nervous."

Ron, Dean and Seamus chuckled at Harry, but Parvati smiled at him.

"That was nice, Harry."

They met Professor Flitwick, who was incredibly small, but very wise and very good at teaching. Harry was rather excited to learn more, although he'd never let any of the boys know that.

Then, they had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was definitely a stern woman. She had mentioned something about not allowing people to break any rules under her watch and, unless Harry was imagining things, she had sent him a warning look. Sure he had done nothing wrong so far, Harry let it go. In the end of the class, they were all trying to turn a match into a needle, but only Hermione was able to do it. Other than all the pointless wand-waving, the class had been rather uneventful.

The same couldn't be said about lunch.

"Congratulations, Hermione. That seemed like a nice needle.", said Ron. Harry froze. Either Ron had gotten a new personality in a few hours or something really bad was going to happen. Hermione, however, didn't seem to be thinking the same. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Ron.", she replied.

"I wish I could turn matches into needles.", he went on, with a smile on his face. Hermione still had a proud look on hers. "I'd be able to show it to all my friends and they'd be happy for me.", Ron paused and looked at Hermione. "It's a shame you have no friends to be proud of you, isn't it?"

Dean, Seamus and Lavender roared with laughter and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"S-She has a f-friend.", said Neville, red as a tomato.

"That's because _you_ have a crush on her.", laughed Ron. Harry had had enough.

"At least he doesn't have to be cruel to somebody to feel better about himself.", Harry growled. He turned to Hermione and he was sure he seemed ready to kill, but he forced a tiny smile. "Good job with the needle, Hermione. I think even McGonagall was impressed. I know I was."

He looked back to his plate and kept on eating, mad at the others. Sure, if he had the option, he probably wouldn't hang out with Hermione. She wasn't exactly _fun_. But to keep teasing her like that was just unnecessary. And if Neville thought she was nice enough, then it was Harry's job to have his back. Friends were friends, no matter what.

Harry got up and told them he was going to Potions already. Neville and Hermione quickly did the same.

"Thanks, Harry.", said Neville. Harry smiled at his friend.

"Don't mention it, Nev."

"No, really, Harry. What you did was great.", added Hermione. Harry noticed she still had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about them. They'll get over it sooner or later.", he replied.

When they got to Potions, Harry sat with them. He took a deep breath. So this was his mother's former friend. Severus Snape.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry looked around. Everybody was quiet. He was sure Neville was holding his breath, afraid of making any noises.

"Potter!", said Snape, suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Oh…", replied Harry, stupidly. He exchanged glances with some of his classmates, who looked as confused as he felt. Hermione raised her hand. He cursed himself for not paying attention to what she was talking about during breakfast. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir.", answered Harry. Considering the looks he was getting from everybody, he wasn't the only one who didn't know. In fact, the only one who _did_ seem to know the answers was Hermione.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?", teased Snape. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Tired of this, Harry shrugged.

"No idea, but Hermione knows. _My parents_ always say it's good to give people opportunities.", replied Harry, feeling his face get hot. He would not let Snape bully him because of his parents.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. I don't care what _your parents_ say.", Snape said. Harry mentally cursed his Professor.

After a lesson full of Harry-bullying, they were glad to leave the dungeons. The Slytherins, and especially Malfoy, seemed to have enjoyed it a lot. The Gryffindors seemed to have hated it as much as Harry had.

"Snape was completely out of line!", ranted Seamus.

"We should report him or something.", added Parvati. Neville whimpered his agreement. Snape had been terrible to him as well.

"Did you see him talking to Malfoy? He was almost drooling over the git!", said Ron.

At least their horrifying lesson had been good for one thing, thought Harry. The first-years were so busy being mad at Snape that they had forgotten about teasing each other.

* * *

Not a long chapter, but here we are... I know that I'm making Ron a not so nice character, but he'll get better. I like him, but he's usually very tactless, and I guess that if he found himself surrounded by kids who thought what he said was funny, he'd keep saying mean things just for a laugh. But don't worry, Ron will turn out to be a great guy later on.

I'd like to thank all of you. The reviews make me eager to keep writing, so between posting my story and reading your comments, I'm having an amazing time with this fanfic! :D

Oh, and... I haven't had time to read the whole chapter. I'm sort of late, so I'll only check it for mistakes in a couple hours. Sorry! :S

Enjoy!


	7. The Flying Lesson

**The Flying Lesson**

Harry arrived at his dormitory and was pleased to see the family owl waiting for him with a letter. He took it and read it.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you've had a fantastic first day! Hagrid sent us a letter last night telling us that you and Neville are Gryffindors! We're very proud of both of you! Don't forget to write us!_

_Love,_

_Mum, Dad and Matt._"

With a smile, Harry thought of Mr. Hagrid. He had written a letter to his parents just to let them know about the Sorting. Feeling ashamed, he realised he hadn't even thought of letting his parents know. He got up.

"Hey, mates? I'm going to visit Mr. Hagrid. Would you like to come?", Harry asked. Dean was telling Seamus about football and Neville was reading his Herbology book , but Ron nodded and got up.

"Hi, Harry, Ron.", said Parvati. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to visit Mr. Hagrid. Do you want to join us?", Parvati and Lavender were reading a magazine and discussing the topics, but Hermione, who was sitting by herself, shut the book and said she'd love to. A little worried about having Hermione and Ron together, Harry nodded. "Well, let's go, then."

They arrived at Mr. Hagrid's cabin and knocked. They heard some barking and then Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello, kids. Come on in, don' be shy.", he said, holding a dog. "It's okay, Fang is very friendly."

He let go of the Fang and the dog went to Ron, licking his very red ears. Hermione chuckled.

"Hi, Mr. Hagrid. My name's Harry Potter.", Harry said, offering his hand. Hagrid laughed.

"_Mr._ Hagrid, am I?", he asked, patting Harry on the back. Harry's knees hit the table in front of him. "Ah, you're definitely yer mother's son. You look exactly like yer father, though. I still remember little James running around with his friends, just like yer brothers now.", Hagrid added, pointing at Ron. "A Weasley, right?"

"Yeah.", Ron replied, getting red again. "Ron Weasley."

"And you…?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you, sir.", Hermione answered. Hagrid chuckled.

"No need to be all formal with me. I'm just ol' Hagrid, kids.", he left the room. "Want some cookies?"

"Sure!", exclaimed Ron. Hermione rolled his eyes and Harry smiled a bit. Ron was always ready for some food. Still thinking about Ron's love for food, Harry saw a cutting of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ and got it. Thinking it was weird that Hagrid would save a piece of paper, he took it and read it.

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

"This happened on my birthday.", said Harry, quietly. Not as quietly as he had thought, though, because Hagrid had come back and nodded.

"Yeah… Dumbledore was worried abou' that… Good thing that earlier that day I had gone there and taken the…", Hagrid stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to go on. He just took the paper from Harry. "Nothing for you to worry abou'."

Afraid he had been rude, Harry made an effort to talk about random things. He thanked Hagrid for letting his parents know about him being a Gryffindor and even pretended the cookies were tasty. Even though he couldn't quite forget about the break-in, he was happy he had gone to Hagrid's cabin. His parents were right, he was a great guy.

"Those cookies were like rock!", said Ron. They were going back to the castle. Harry nodded his agreement.

"I've really enjoyed Hagrid's company, though.", he replied.

"He's very interesting. And nice.", added Hermione. She then turned to Harry. "What did you think about the break-in?"

"I… don't know?", he answered, not sure of why he was supposed to have an opinion about it. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was definitely something important, especially if Dumbledore himself sent Hagrid to get it.", she said. Harry went to bed that night with her words in his head.

* * *

The next week went by with no eventful episodes. Harry was still being bullied by his Potions Professor, but other than that, he had improved a lot in Transfiguration and Charms. He was sure his parents would be proud.

He had had Herbology with Professor Sprout, which was a class he wasn't particularly interested, but he made an effort to seem like he cared everytime Neville started talking about it.

He had also had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel. Not exactly interesting. Professor Quirrel seemed scared of his own subject, he smelled awful and he stuttered all the time. Harry found himself reading the book by himself so he'd know what he was supposed to be learning.

On Thursday, however, something very exciting was going to happen. They'd have a flying lesson. Harry missed flying and he was definitely looking forward to getting a chance to do it away from his mother. He was not the only one. Ron and Seamus could only talk about that. Harry had even heard Malfoy bragging about his skills.

Neville wasn't excited, though. He was horrified. Harry couldn't blame him, he was horrified himself because he knew that his friend was terrible at flying. Hermione was afraid of it as well. She had tried reading books about it, but flying wasn't something you could learn from a book.

"Forget it, Herm. You'll be terrible at it, but it's okay. We won't dislike you more than we already do.", said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't call me Herm.", she replied. Harry hadn't even bothered worrying about them. The other first-years didn't really care anymore about Hermione being obsessed about studying. Harry thought of that with pride. He had been very much against saying bad things about Hermione and they had finally stopped doing it.

Except Ron. But Hermione didn't care about what he said anymore. At least that's what she had told Harry. He doubted it was the truth, but he didn't want to deal with a crying girl. And Ron was his friend, so the best Harry could do was just stay away.

In fact, Harry was trying his best to be friends with all of his classmates. He had even made a friend from Ravenclaw: Terry Boot. Neville was impressed and, Harry suspected, slightly jealous. But he was sure Neville wasn't mad, since he had made some friends too. Hermione was always talking to him and a Hufflepuff called Justin Finch-Fletchey shared Neville's passion for Herbology.

"Come on. It's time for our flying lesson.", said Harry, getting up. Seamus and Ron followed him excitedly. Lavender and Parvati giggled, although Harry wasn't sure why. He had heard them saying that the Gryffindor captain was _cute_, but considering Oliver Wood wouldn't be there, it made no sense. Neville looked like he was going to be sick.

"I don't think I should go.", whispered Hermione. "I'm not good at sports."

"Don't worry, Hermione.", replied Dean. "I doubt you can be worse than Neville."

Harry turned to him to tell him to shut up, but Neville chose that moment to trip on air itself and fall on Harry. Deciding that maybe Dean had a good point, he got up and helped his friend.

"Sorry, Harry.", said Neville.

"No worries, mate."

They met Madam Hooch outside. She gave them very clear instructions, but most people couldn't even get their broom on air. Harry rolled his eyes when Malfoy managed to do it well. Stupid git. He did snicker when Madam Hooch told him he had held the broom in the wrong way for years.

Hermione and Neville were having a hard time. Harry tried to help them, telling them they had to calm down. Hermione had told him to shut up and Neville had whimpered it was impossible to relax.

Finally, it was time to hover.

"One… Two…", Madam Hooch counted. And she stopped. Neville had started before the whistle. Before anybody could move, Neville was flying. Up. "Longbottom! Get back down here immediately!"

"I don't think he can.", said Ron, slightly amused. Without thinking, Harry went after Neville. He heard Madam Hooch telling him to go back, but he ignored her. He'd deal with the consequences later, when his friend was safe.

"Neville!", he yelled. He was close to Neville, but now he had another problem. What the hell _could_ Harry do? "I'm going to hold your broom and try to bring you down with me! You'll have to trust me!"

"I trust you.", he yelled back, crying. Praying his plan would work, Harry put his left hand on Neville's broom. Slowly, they started to go down. The first-years were cheering.

"Nice one, Harry!", said Seamus.

"Mr. Potter!", shouted McGonagall. Even Madam Hooch looked surprised. "Come with me."

Before leaving, Harry gave his broom to Dean. He saw Malfoy waving goodbye and then getting hit on the back of his head by Ron. McGonagall took him to an empty classroom.

"Sit down, Potter.", she said. Harry obeyed her. "Have you ever played Quidditch?"

"Uh… yes.", replied Harry, confused. Why was McGonagall making small talk?

"Do you play well?"

"I'm a good Seeker, according to my father.", he answered. McGonagall smiled.

"I have a proposition for you, Potter.", she said. Harry nodded. "First-years can't be part of the team and I'd only bend the rule for you if you had done a miracle. But how would you like to train with the Gryffindor team this year and join them next year?"

"That'd be… brilliant, Professor!", Harry answered, with a huge grin.

"In return, you will help Madam Hooch with her flying lessons. Like you've done a few minutes ago. Is that understood?", Harry nodded. "Good. If only you had thrown a rock far away and then caught it in a spectacular way, Potter.", McGonagall shook her head. "Now, when you write to your parents about this, don't make it sound as exciting as it is. Your father's ego might explode."

And, to Harry's utter surprise, McGonagall winked.

* * *

A small chapter just to end the day. ;) I REALLY wanted to have Harry as a Seeker now, but... I don't want this fanfic to be exactly like the first book. Besides, getting Neville back to the floor, while very good, isn't exactly as exciting as catching something like Neville's Remembrall.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed McGonagall. She's one of my favourite characters. And next chapter we're going to have more Malfoy, more Snape and... Lily. ;)

Thank you all for reviewing! It's the best part of uploading my story.


	8. The Trap

**The Trap**

"I'm so sorry, Harry!", cried Neville, when Harry got in the Common Room. All the first-years were there.

"Did she give you a detention?", asked Dean.

"She can't.", replied Hermione, shaking her head. "You were helping Neville. Besides, Madam Hooch should've been ready for something like that."

"So now you want to teach Madam Hooch how to… teach?", laughed Ron.

"McGonagall was great.", said Harry, before they started to bicker. Everybody turned to him. "She gave me permission to practice with the team and next year I can play as Seeker."

"What?", shouted them.

"I mean… Maybe if I'm rubbish at playing, Wood won't accept me, but McGonagall seems to be sure I'm a good flyer.", he replied, shrugging.

"That's awesome!", said Seamus.

"We can all go and watch your practices, Harry.", agreed Lavender. He suspected that Lavender and Parvati weren't going to do that to support him, but he smiled anyway. Harry decided to write to his parents. He considered telling them he had been chosen as a Seeker even though he was a first-year just to see if McGonagall was right about his father's ego, but he shook the idea out of his head. His mother would be _very_ mad if he lied like that. And he knew his father had a rather large ego.

* * *

During dinner, the first-years were still excited about the flying lesson. Harry had to admit he was feeling extremely proud of himself. But then everything changed.

"Enjoying dinner before your detention, Potter?", asked Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now why would I have a detention? I just helped my friend. I know you Slytherins don't care about other people, but not even you must think that helping somebody is detention-worthy.", replied Harry. His friends laughed, while Malfoy blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, flying Potter… As if you're that good in a broom. You're all talk, Potter. Just like your _Auror spells_ story.", Malfoy spat. Harry got up.

"You're just jealous I know a few things. Unlike you.", he said. Instantly, he knew he had said the wrong thing, because Malfoy had smiled.

"Why don't you prove it, Potter?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you.", Harry replied. Malfoy sniggered.

"Afraid?", he taunted. Harry laughed.

"Of you? _Never_.", and once again he felt he had made a huge mistake.

"Midnight. Trophy Room. Be there.", Malfoy said, with a grin. He left with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry, you shouldn't go."

"Oh, shut up, Herm. This is amazing. You can finally do something about Malfoy, Harry!", Ron patted Harry on the back.

Hermione, however, didn't shut up. She kept trying to tell Harry he should just let it go and this was all extremely immature. He didn't disagree, but he wasn't about to let Malfoy think he was afraid.

"Honestly, Harry, if you're caught…", Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll regret talking to McGonagall yesterday."

"Huh?", Harry asked, confused. Avoiding eye contact with him, Hermione took another deep breath.

"I've decided that enough is enough. I went to McGonagall and reported Snape for treating you like that.", she replied. Harry felt awful. Hermione had cared enough about him to formally say something against a Professor.

"I…", he started. "I had no idea. Thank you, Hermione.", Harry said. She smiled. "But I have to go. You stood up to Snape, now I have to stand up to Malfoy."

And with that, he kept reading his Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

* * *

Thirty minutes before midnight and the first-years were all wishing Harry good luck.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, Harry.", said Neville, getting his cloak.

"No offence, Neville, but you'd be a terrible second.", chuckled Ron, taking his own cloak.

"I'm not going to be his second, I just want to be there to support him."

"Okay, so you both are coming with me.", decided Harry. He turned to the others to say goodbye and saw Hermione getting ready too.

"If something goes wrong, you'll want me there to help you. Trust me.", she said. He knew it was true, so he shrugged.

The four of them got out of their Common Room and after fifteen minutes, they arrived at the Trophy Room.

"We're early.", said Ron, checking his old watch. Neville nodded.

"Now we have to wait for Malfoy.", replied Harry. And they waited. Ten minutes past midnight, Ron cheered.

"I bet he was afraid of coming!", he laughed.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.", they heard. It was Filch's voice. Desperate, Harry turned to his friends and waved at them, gesturing that they were supposed to follow him.

They started to run away from the Trophy Room. Neville was so afraid that he ended up tripping over Ron and they fell on a suit of armor. It was loud. So loud that Harry gave up on being quiet.

"RUN!", he yelled. And that's what they did. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Do you think we're safe now?", asked Ron.

"What do you mean by safe?", replied a voice. They all looked up. It was Peeves, the poltergeist.

"Peeves!", said Harry. "Please, don't tell anybody we're here!"

"I don't know… I should tell Filch, you know… You're breaking rules, that's what you are doing…", he teased. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Like you care about the rules, just shut up, Peeves.", he spat. Peeves grinned viciously.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Once again desperate, Harry and his friends started to run down the corridor. In the end, however, there was door. And it was locked.

"No!", shouted Harry, frustrated.

"Move over!", said Hermione, pointing her wand at the door. "Alohomora!"

The door opened and they all went in. They heard footsteps. Filch's footsteps.

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me."

"Say _please_."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say _please_…"

"All right… _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

They heard Peeves leaving and Filch cursing. Finally, Filch left too.

"Good! He thinks the door is locked!", said Harry.

"Well, it was locked… and now we know why…", replied Ron, his voice shaking. Harry turned to him to ask what he was talking about, but then he saw _why_. There was a huge dog with three heads staring back at them.

"RUN!", Harry yelled one more time. The others did exactly that. They didn't stop running until they arrived in their Common Room.

"Harry!", said Seamus. "We were waiting for you!"

"How was it?", asked Dean. Parvati and Lavender were also there.

"Malfoy didn't show up. It was a trap, he sent Filch to get us.", replied Hermione. The others gasped.

"Oh, no! Do you have detention?", Lavender asked. They shook their heads.

"We ran… until we found ourselves at a locked door.", answered Harry. Neville had sat on the floor and it seemed like he had given up on talking. "Then Hermione used a spell to unlock it and we got in. Filch never found us, but…"

"But what the hell is that dog doing there?", shouted Ron, clearly upset.

"What dog?", asked Dean.

"There's a huge dog there. It's got three heads."

"It's guarding something.", said Hermione. They all turned to her.

"Guarding something?", repeated Harry.

"It was standing on a trapdoor.", she replied. They all stared at each other for some minutes. What could a three-headed dog be possibly guarding at Hogwarts? Tired, they all went to bed with the dog in their heads.

Morning came and they all laughed a little when they saw the look on Malfoy's face during breakfast. Even Hermione seemed to be enjoying their victory, as they liked to call it. In fact, they kept saying "Gryffindor, one… Slytherin, zero." everytime they saw Malfoy in the corridors.

Finally, it was the last class of the week. Potions. Ready for some bullying time, Harry and the others started going to the dungeons. They walked in the class and Snape glared at Harry.

"Today's lesson won't be easy, so any of you who's as bad as Potter might want to leave instead of making us all waste our time.", he taunted. He opened his mouth to say something more, but a voice came from the door before he had a chance to keep bullying Harry.

"Excuse me? Do you have a minute, Severus?", asked Lily Potter.

* * *

And here's today's chapter! :D I wanted to have all of the first-years there when they "met" Fluffy, but that would be too much... And the chapters are getting shorter, I know, sorry. :S

Anyway... Lily vs. Snape! Laurencracefan had mentioned a confrontation, and... you were right! I can't wait to write that, haha!

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! :D


	9. Parents

**Parents**

"Lily?", whispered Snape. Lily Potter nodded.

"A minute, Severus?", she asked. "I'm sure your students can bully Harry for you while you're gone."

The first-years laughed. Harry was still in shock. _What_ was his mother doing there? He turned to Ron.

"Do parents usually come to Hogwarts?", he asked. "I mean, has your mum ever done that?"

"No, mate. But my mum doesn't have your mum's sense of humour.", Ron replied, still smiling. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Neville.

"Oi! Nev!", he called. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Sorry…", Neville shrugged. Deciding he couldn't possibly get on with his day without knowing what his mother was telling his Professor, Harry got up and went to the door. As soon as he opened it, he regretted it.

"It's been years, Severus! Let it go!", yelled Lily. To Harry's surprise, Snape seemed afraid of her. "You have a problem with James, you go to our house and deal with _him_! You have a problem with me, you deal with _me_! You have no right to bully my eleven-year-old son for _your_ mistakes! Is that clear?"

There was a moment where Lily glared at Snape, Snape stared at the floor and Harry watched them. Then, Snape saw him and everything changed.

"I should've known you'd be as weak as your father, Potter.", he spat. "Running to dear mummy the moment someone doesn't tell you how special you are."

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!", Lily bellowed. Snape looked at her. This time there was no fear in his eyes. Only hatred. He took his wand and pointed at her.

"You shouldn't have come here, _Potter_.", he said. His voice was full of venom. "If you have a problem with the way your son is treated at Hogwarts, you could send him to other schools. Or talk to the Headmaster. Next time you come to my class to insult me and threaten me, I'll not be as forgiving as I am being right now."

He turned back to his class, but Lily pulled him by his arm.

"Oh, thank you so much for your forgiveness, Severus. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't called me a Mudblood years ago. Please, by all means, continue to harass my son during your lessons. Take it as a gratitude gesture from me.", she said, as viciously as she could. Snape turned white. Harry, however, saw red. He took his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"You called her WHAT?", he roared.

"Harry, go back to your seat.", said Lily. He noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"No!", Harry yelled. "I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"She won't be alone.", he turned fast and saw his father. "Listen to your mother."

"Potter.", Snape spat. James looked at him.

"Snivellus."

"James!", said Lily, clearly mad. Snape smiled. "Oh, you're both pathetic!"

"Merlin, what is going on here?", asked McGonagall, running towards them.

"Potter's parents miss their baby too much, I think.", replied Snape. James rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe we received a letter from McGonagall herself telling us about how you're treating our son!", shouted James. Snape turned to McGonagall.

"You sent them a letter?", he asked, his veins scarily popping from his neck.

"I couldn't possibly ignore what I had heard, Severus.", she replied. Snape sent another glaring look at Harry.

"Running to other Professors, Potter?"

"No. That was me.", said Hermione. Harry turned to the class and found that all of the first-years were watching the argument. He smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, so little miss perfect…", started Snape.

"If she hadn't done that, we would've done it anyway.", growled Ron, his ears red. "So don't start bullying her too."

"Enough!", yelled McGonagall. "Get your things and leave. You're dismissed. Severus, James, Lily, you come with me."

And she left. Snape and Harry's parents followed her without looking back. He turned to his friends.

"Thanks.", he said. They smiled. "I have to check what's going on, though."

"How?", asked Hermione. Harry looked around, made sure nobody was overhearing their conversation and whispered:

"I have an Invisibility Cloak.", Ron gasped. "Come on, let's go."

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran with him. Harry cursed himself for forgetting to invite Neville, but his friend had been busy talking to Seamus and Dean. And, to be honest, Harry wasn't sure if bringing Neville would've been such a good idea. He was too disastrous.

Once they were sure nobody would see them, Harry took his Cloak out of his pocket.

"_Why_ the hell do you have it in your pocket?", asked Ron. Harry shrugged.

"I'm always carrying it with me. It feels safe.", he replied. The truth was he had missed his father and, desperate to feel close to him again, Harry had gotten the Cloak and kept it with him.

They arrived at McGonagall's office and quietly entered it. The four adults were quiet.

"Hello.", greeted Dumbledore, behind them. Harry panicked, thinking that Dumbledore would collide with them, but then the Headmaster swayed away from them, almost as if he was dancing. He could swear he had seen Dumbledore winking at them. "James, Lily! Always a pleasure to see you both!"

"Hello, Professor.", said James. Lily nodded, still too mad to speak anything.

"So… What brings you here today?", asked the Headmaster, with a jovial smile on his face.

"Snape's been bullying my son.", replied James, glaring at Snape.

"Oh, dear… Severus, is that true?"

"It's definitely not worse than what I had to endure a few years ago.", Snape said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just show James's underwear to the whole school if that will make you feel any better, but stop picking on Harry!", James seemed surprised and afraid that his own wife would say that.

"That is… quite enough.", Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, I believe I don't even have to tell you that this ends now."

"Of course, Headmaster.", Snape answered, looking at the floor. He got up and left. With a big smile, Dumbledore turned to the Potters.

"And everything is solved.", he said. Lily got up as well.

"No. Nothing will ever be solved between Severus and I.", she whispered.

* * *

I wanted to include Halloween on this chapter already, but, once again, I'm late! When I come back, I'll write the Halloween chapter and post it!

Thank you all for the amazing comments!

Damn, I have to go. :S


	10. Halloween

**Halloween**

A few weeks later and everybody was still discussing the Potters' argument with Snape. The Slytherins kept pushing Harry and then yelling how sorry they were, asking him not to tell his mother.

"Great.", huffed Harry. "Now instead of one person, I have a whole House bullying me."

"Don't worry, mate. They'll get bored sooner or later.", said Neville, glaring at the fifth-year who had almost knocked Harry over.

"Do you really think your father showed Snape's underwear to the whole school?", asked Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"For the _last_ time, Ron, I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened, remember?", he replied. Ron shrugged.

"Hey, are we going to Hagrid's today?"

"No idea, Neville.", they had visited Hagrid twice a week after they first met him. The first-years from Gryffindor all loved him. "I guess we should stay in the castle, it's Halloween."

"Oh, I can't wait for the feast.", said Ron, licking his lips. Harry nodded in agreement. He had heard very good things about the Halloween feast at Hogwarts.

"Last time we went to Hagrid's…", started Neville, but he stopped. Harry turned to him.

"It was nice, wasn't it? He talked about your parents, how great they are."

"Yeah… It's just…", he paused. "It reminded me how _not_ great I am.", Neville murmured.

"What? That's not true!", exclaimed Harry. "You're awesome, Nev!"

But Neville just shrugged. Harry kept thinking about it during the afternoon, trying to find a way to help his friend. Once they sat at the table for the Halloween feast, he was getting ready to put his plan into action.

"Good evening!", shouted Dumbledore. "It is with a great pleasure that I welcome all of you to this very special day. More than a Halloween celebration, today is the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's downfall.", many people shuddered at those words. "Sometimes I wonder how different things could've been…", he trailed off. Harry noticed Dumbledore was watching him. "But now… Enjoy the food!"

Everybody clapped and started eating. Harry, knowing how dangerous it could be when you sat next to Ron while you were hungry, got everything he wanted quickly. He ate while he thought of how to approach the subject. Luckily, Dean made a question that helped him.

"So, Harry? Why did you want us first-years to sit isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors?"

"Right… Uh, thanks.", he said. His friends stared at him as if he were retarded. With a deep breath, he decided to just go for it. "I've been thinking a lot about our classes."

"Oh, Merlin, he's turning into Hermione.", Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!", Harry replied. He looked at Hermione and noticed that his tone had hurt her. "Look, there's nothing wrong with how Hermione is, okay? If you'll just let me tell you my idea, everything will make sense."

Some of his friends exchanged some glances, shrugged and others simply nodded. Happy to continue, Harry took another deep breath.

"We've all been having a hard time with some of the classes, right?", he asked. The others nodded. Encouraged by that, Harry smiled. "But… we're all good at some of them too."

"Not me.", said Neville sadly. Harry turned to him.

"Are you kidding me? Nev, you're the best in our Herbology class! Even Professor Sprout said so!", but Neville still looked miserable.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be great in the future. While all of you get to have jobs, I'll have a nice garden.", Harry shook his head.

"Well, _now_ you're being stupid.", he said. He realised he had been harsher than he expected, but the hell with it. He needed to help his friend. "At St. Mungo's, they keep a whole department that takes care of the plants they need for their potions. That department helps the healers save thousands of lives! And _you_, Nev, could be amazing there! Or… Professor Sprout will have to retire someday. You could teach here! Can you imagine that? Nev, you could even go abroad, research different plants and write books about them. And if you just want to have a quiet life, you can have a shop at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.", Harry looked at the others. They seemed impressed as they all stared at Neville. It was as if they had suddenly seen the boy's talent. Neville himself looked back at Harry. He was surprised.

"You really think I could do all that?", he finally asked. Harry grinned.

"And much more. Which is why I wanted to talk to _all_ of you.", he couldn't be happier. They were giving him their full attention. "I'm completely useless at Herbology. I need help. Neville is brilliant at Herbology. But Neville is terrible at Defence and I'm pretty good at it. So, basically... We can all help each other.", Harry said.

"That's a great idea, actually. I'm great at Astronomy, but I suck at Charms.", smiled Dean. Harry smiled back.

"My idea was this: we get together everyday for two hours and work on something. Even if you think you don't have a problem with that subject, you could be wrong or you might end up helping somebody.", the others seemed excited about it, although Harry could feel there was something troubling them. "What?"

"You want to study two extra hours everyday?", Ron asked. Harry noticed that he sounded amused rather than disgusted.

"We'll be all together, just us. We'll be hanging out as friends, as we always do, but we'll be doing something useful other than doing… well, the usual nothing.", he shrugged.

"I like this idea.", said Neville.

"I think I have a better idea.", grinned Seamus. "Last time we went to Hagrid's, he gave me a book about magical creatures. And I love it. We're not going to have it until third year, but I know lots already. I can teach you!"

"And I love Divination!", exclaimed Lavender, now extremely excited. "Can I teach Divination to the group?", she asked.

"That'd be fantastic!", Harry replied, with a huge grin. He had heard his parents talking about it and he thought it was crap, but whatever made them agree with his idea.

"Harry?", said Parvati. "Can I invite my sister?"

"I… I hadn't thought about that…", answered Harry. Suddenly his idea seemed to get much better. "But I guess we should all invite first-years from other houses!"

"Really?", asked Neville. "I think Justin from Hufflepuff would love this!"

"Yeah! So, we're all okay about doing this?", Harry had to be sure. To his relief, they all nodded. "Great! Now we have to see who's going to teach what. I'd _really_ like to take Defence…"

But he never finished that sentence. Professor Quirrel had come into the Great Hall, running and sweating. He looked terrified. He went to Dumbledore and everybody was silent, waiting to hear what had caused their professor to get more scared than usual.

"Troll… in the dungeons… thought you ought to know.", and he fainted.

* * *

Ahhh, I'm really sorry for the delay... I didn't know how to approach this subject... I had a whole Harry/Ron conversation about it that I really wanted to put in this chapter, but I guess I'll have to find a way of putting it into the next one...

Anyway, we get a first glimpse of the DA now! :D But much more complex and much less clandestine. ;) I want Neville to grow and the houses to be closer. Hopefully it'll work and you'll enjoy! :D

And there'll definitely be another chapter before Christmas. I plan on two, actually, but... things are about to get complicated for Harry. ;)


	11. Chances

**Chances**

"Did he just say…?", asked Harry. His friends seemed as afraid as he was. They didn't have time to think much, because Dumbledore told them all to go to their Common Rooms immediately. Shocked, they got up and followed Percy.

"How could a troll…?", started Neville, but he shuddered before finishing his question. Together, they arrived at their tower.

"The only way a troll could've gotten in…", said Dean.

"Somebody helped it.", continued Ron. "Trolls are stupid."

"Ron's right.", agreed Harry. "The question is… who did it? And why?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?", asked one of the twins.

"Yeah, we think Peeves might have done it.", said the other one.

"Peeves would've loved it.", nodded another boy. "Hello, kiddies. I'm Lee Jordan."

"Hi.", greeted Harry. "I know Peeves loves pranks, but letting a troll in isn't… too much?"

The twins and Lee exchanged glances.

"Well… yeah… But if Peeves didn't do it…", replied one of the twins.

"…then it wasn't a prank.", finished the other one. They all seemed worried.

* * *

November started with paranoia. Everybody was afraid of who had let the troll in. The problem was… they didn't know who had done that. Harry tried to forget about that as he knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Potter?", she asked.

"Hi, Professor. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, come in, Potter.", McGonagall replied. He entered her office and sat on a chair. She studied him, obviously waiting for him to say something.

"So… I talked to my classmates and we've all been having some… difficulties in some classes.", Harry started. He looked at his professor and she nodded. "I thought about it and I had an idea. We can study together. One of us can teach a subject they're good at. But we invited first-years from other houses, so we can't do it in our Common Room. We need a place."

"I see…", said McGonagall, watching him. "May I ask who's going to teach my subject? And the others as well."

"Right. Hermione will teach Transfiguration. Neville will teach Herbology. I got Defence Against The Dark Arts. Dean wants Astronomy. Seamus… Magical Creatures. Lavender looks forward to… Divination.", he said, with a grimace. He found that McGonagall had a grimace of her own. "Justin wants to teach Charms."

"Interesting, Potter. And… Potions?", she asked. Harry grinned.

"Blaise.", he replied. McGonagall's eyes widened in shock.

"You've invited a Slytherin? And he said yes?", Harry simply nodded. "But… How?"

"He's been going to the pitch to work on his flying four times every week. We still tease each other, but he's a nice bloke. When I told him about my idea, he said he had no idea what was going on in your class.", McGonagall nodded.

"I think I speak a different language than he does. I tell him to flick his wand and he simply stares at me.", she shook her head. "Well, Potter… It seems like a very good idea. How often do you plan on gathering for your extra study sessions?"

"Everyday for two hours.", he replied.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I know you want to do your best, but… why don't you start with one hour?"

"Oh?"

"Each subject gets thirty minutes. This way you and your friends won't get bored.", she said. Harry nodded.

"Okay. So, where can we go?"

"My classroom. Feel free to use it.", and McGonagall sent Harry a smile.

* * *

"One hour is definitely better than two hours.", agreed Ron, ten minutes later. He and Harry were going to the Library to get all the books they would need. "So… Why exactly did you decide to do this? Don't tell me it's because you're worried about your grades."

"Well…", Harry sighed. "It's Neville. His Grandma is always… pushing him, but she just makes everything worse. Neville is brilliant, Ron. He really is. He needs confidence, that's all. I want him to realise that we all suck at something, it's not just him, and that he's also much better than the average at something else.", Harry finished and turned to Ron, expecting the boy to mock him. But Ron was smiling.

"You're a good friend, Harry.", he said. With a deep breath, he continued. "My brother Bill works at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. He's always saying that Arithmancy _seems_ like a dull subject, but it's actually very interesting. I got a book about two days ago and… he's right. Maybe after Christmas, I could try to teach it?"

"Ron, that'd be wonderful.", Harry answered, with a huge grin.

"Thanks.", he replied. He sighed. "I'm tired of always being compared to them. My siblings.", he added when he saw Harry's confusion. "I want to do something that is just mine, you know? They are all smart, even the twins… especially the twins, actually. Their grades may not be good, but they know stuff. But not one of them has ever started a study session like this one. They never taught anybody what they know. This is it, Harry. It's Neville's chance, but it's _my_ chance too."

* * *

Finally, the first Quidditch match of the season was going to happen. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry had promised Hagrid he'd visit him before the match, so by the time he left Hagrid's cabin, it had already started. He ran desperately, not wanting to miss anything important. Unfortunately, he ended up colliding with somebody.

"Potter!", Snape roared. Harry got up.

"I'm sorry, sir.", he said. Afraid that he had made his terrible relationship with his Potions Professor even worse, Harry offered a hand to Snape. He ignored Harry's hand, got up by himself and limped. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Potter.", Snape spat. Harry wouldn't hear it.

"Professor, you're definitely limping, your leg must be hurt. Let me check for you.", he said. Maybe if he helped Snape, the Professor would stop hating him and he'd be able to talk to Harry's mother. Lily had sent Harry a letter, saying how sorry she was for the debacle and how much she still missed her friend. Maybe this was Snape and Lily's chance. So Harry got down faster than Snape could've predicted and pulled up his Professor's pants until the knees. His leg seemed to have been bitten from different angles. Snape pushed him away.

"Touch me again, Potter, and it's detention!", and he limped away. Harry didn't care anymore about the match, but he ran to his friends.

"I know who let the troll in.", he said. His friends turned to him, forgetting about Quidditch at once. "It was Snape. He tried to get past the dog. Whatever it's guarding, Snape wants it."

His friends seemed as surprised and scared as he felt.

* * *

"Hagrid!", Harry called while knocking on the door. "Open the door, we need to talk to you!"

"What?", Hagrid asked, letting them in. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Look, we need your help.", said Harry.

"Harry, I've told you. Professor Snape would never do that. Just because he's… well, mean, it doesn't mean he's evil.", repeated Hermione.

"Snape did what?", asked Hagrid.

"He let the troll in to distract everybody while he tried to get past the dog with three heads!", Harry answered. Hagrid almost fell.

"You know about Fluffy?", Harry turned to him, shocked.

"Fluffy?", he repeated. "Is… Fluffy yours?"

"Yeah, I let Dumbledore and Flamel have him to protect the Philo…", Hagrid stopped. "Forget about it! Hermione's right, Snape wouldn't have done it."

They tried to get more information from Hagrid, but he was careful and didn't say anything else. As they walked back to the castle, they found out that they had won the match. Happy, the first-years from Gryffindor ran and laughed. With all thoughts of Snape and the dog forgotten, they walked around the castle, talking and having fun.

Until they saw Snape himself staring at the door of the room where the dog was.

* * *

I was starting to get worried with this part... Before I started this story, I made a list with everything that would happen, but I ended up changing a lot while I was writing the chapters. Well, now it's done! :D

Once again, I hope you've enjoyed it!


	12. Christmas

**Christmas**

"Hi.", said Harry. "I know we all have classes together, but I thought it'd be nice if each one of us said our own name and which House we are from.", he looked at the others and they nodded. "Right… I'm Harry Potter and I'm from Gryffindor. I'm going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm Padma Patil, Ravenclaw. I've been reading a lot about Ancient Runes and I'd like to start teaching next year, if that's okay?", Harry nodded at her with a smile.

"Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff."

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. Divination."

"Ernie McMillan, Hufflepuff. I'm going to teach History of Magic."

"Terry Boot, Ravenclaw."

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor. Astronomy."

"Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw. And I'll teach Muggle Studies. Well, actually I'll just teach you about Muggles."

"Susan Bones. I'm from Hufflepuff."

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and Transfiguration."

"Justin Finch-Fletchey. I'm from Hufflepuff and I'll teach Charms."

"Anthony Goldstein. Ravenclaw."

"Neville Longbottom. Gryffindor and Herbology.", Harry smiled at him.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw."

"Leanne Laughland, Hufflepuff."

"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor."

"Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff."

"Michael Corner. Ravenclaw."

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Next year I'll be pretty great at Arithmancy."

"Megan Jones, Hufflepuff."

"Seamus Finnigan, Care of Magical Creatures."

"And Blaise Zabini. Slytherin. Potions.", said Blaise. Everybody was silently staring at him. Harry smiled.

"Well, that's all. I'm really glad that we got everybody from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And we've got Blaise to represent Slytherin."

"Any chance your snake friends will join us?", asked Ron, watching the boy with disgust. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm here because I liked the idea, okay? If my housemates don't like you, I can't change that. I actually don't care. I like Potions and I wouldn't mind getting my grades up.", he shrugged.

"Right. Let's start, then?", Harry said.

The study sessions were brilliant. At first, they had some problems taking themselves seriously, but as they started improving, they couldn't ignore that studying together was definitely helping. And as they were a big group, they always ended up having fun together.

"Wow, can you believe we'll be going home In one week?", asked Harry, as he, Neville, Hermione and Ron were returning to the castle from Hagrid's.

"Not me. My parents are going to Romania. They want to visit my brother Charlie."

"Oh. Well, you could come over. Neville and I always spend Christmas together.", Harry offered. Ron smiled.

"Really, mate?"

"Sure. What about you, Hermione? We could go to St. Mungo's with my Mum so you get to see what it's like to be a Healer. You seemed interested in Healing last week.", Hermione's eyes watered. Harry wondered what he had said wrong.

"You noticed?", she asked, with a smile.

"Sure.", relieved he hadn't offended her, he went on. "My Mum and Aunt Alice always complain that there are too many men around them, they'd love to have you around."

"I don't know, I'd have to send a letter to my parents…"

"No problem. My Mum is Muggle-Born, so we have a telephone at home, you can send your parents our number so they can talk to her.", Hermione hugged him.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!", shouted Harry as he ran towards them.

"Hey, son.", said James.

"And these must be Hermione and Ron.", smiled Lily.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. I'd like to thank you for having me for Christmas and New Year."

"Please, it's our pleasure. And call me Lily. I'm not that old, am I?", Lily winked at Hermione, who laughed.

"So, Ron? Play Quidditch?", asked James. Ron nodded eagerly. "Then we'll definitely be friends, mate."

Christmas dinner was definitely interesting. Augusta Longbottom was surprised that Neville was teaching something to others. Frank and Alice couldn't hide their pride. James and Sirius had teased Harry until they saw Lily glaring at them. Remus was impressed with Harry's idea. Matt kept saying Hermione was Harry's girlfriend.

"For the last time, she's _not_ my girlfriend.", snapped Harry. Ron sniggered. "Oh, not you too.", he noticed Hermione blushing with a sad expression.

"You did invite her…", he said.

"That's enough, boys.", interrupted Lily.

"Mrs. Potter?", asked Hermione, still blushing because of Matt's teasing. "I'm sorry, Lily?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why is there an empty seat? Are we waiting for somebody?", the adults were quiet.

"It's for our friend, Peter.", answered James. Lily turned to Hermione.

"Ten years ago, Peter went missing. We have no idea what happened to him. Most people believe that he betrayed us…"

"Peter would've never betrayed us!", exclaimed James.

"Voldemort found our house, James. Peter either told him willingly or Voldemort got what he wanted and kille…"

"Don't say it! Petey isn't dead!", yelled Sirius. Remus sighed.

"Come on, calm down.", he said. "Hermione, we leave a seat to Peter. If he ever comes back, we'll want answers before hugs, but right now we have no proof that he was a… _rat_.", he exchanged an amused glance with his friends. "So it's only fair we save him a seat next to us, like we always did when we were kids."

* * *

Later, Harry was going to his family library to get a book and was surprised, but not so much, to find Hermione there.

"Hey.", he said. She smiled.

"Your parents have many books.", he chuckled.

"Yeah… Pretty much a paradise, right?", Harry teased. Hermione laughed. "Listen… I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. You know, yelling you're not my girlfriend like the idea is repulsive."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm ugly, I know that.", she said, looking down.

"No, Hermione. You're not ugly. You're pretty.", he smiled at her as she looked up in surprise.

"So… You want me to be your…?", she started. Harry shook his head.

"No. But I'm eleven. What do I know about dating?", he asked back with a grin.

"You're more mature than the other boys, Harry.", she smiled. "Thanks.", she hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Riiight... So now I'm working on the new chapter... Harry needs to find out about the Mirror AND Flamel/the Stone. It should be fun. ;)

I'll probably update again before Christmas, but just in case packing gets in the way of writing, Merry Christmas to all of you! :D

And somebody mentioned Harry/Ginny and Harry/Luna... This will definitely be a Harry/Hermione story, but it'll not happen in this book. (DAMN! :/)

One more thing! All of those names, they're real characters. It was a pain trying to find them all. :P Except Leanne, who apparently doesn't have a last name. So I gave her the last name of the actress who played her.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :D


	13. The New Year Party

**The New Year Party**

Harry decided to keep his conversation with Hermione to himself. The last thing he needed was Matt finding out about the hug. He also wasn't going to tell any of the boys, since Ron would certainly mock him and Neville… Harry had a feeling that Neville might actually like Hermione. But as soon as they met for their usual New Year party, Harry knew he couldn't keep a secret from his best friend.

"Hi, Nev.", said Harry, forcing a smile. Neville smiled back. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure.", his friend answered. They went to Harry's bedroom. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Uh…", started Harry. He took a deep breath. "Do you like Hermione?", he asked. Neville stared at him in shock.

"I…?", he mumbled. Turning very red, he opened his mouth. "I… don't think so?"

"You don't?", Harry could tell this had been a very bad idea.

"Should I?", now Neville seemed more confused than ever. Harry shrugged.

"I'm just checking."

"Checking? Why? Do you like her?", Neville asked. His eyes widened. "Was Matt right? Are you two really dating?"

"What? No! That's absurd, Nev!", Harry shook his head. With a sigh, he decided to just tell his friend what had happened. "Look, after Christmas dinner, I talked to Hermione. And she hugged me. _Again_."

"Oh, that's it?", Neville shrugged.

"Wait… It doesn't mean anything?", asked Harry, relieved. Neville chuckled and hugged his friend.

"Did _that_ mean anything? Or do you want me to hug you _again_ so you can be sure?" , he winked at Harry, laughing. "It's just a hug, mate."

"You're right.", Harry laughed too. "Thanks, Nev."

"No problem. So… Were you afraid I'd get jealous?", he asked.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"Thanks, Harry.", Neville smiled. "I don't know what it's like to like somebody, but if I liked her… Well, it's good to know you'd care."

"Of course I would. You're my best friend.", they smiled.

* * *

The party was amusing. James and Lily had not only invited the Longbottoms, Remus and Sirius, but they had also invited the Grangers and some of the staff of Hogwarts.

"Hello!", greeted Dumbledore, as he let himself in. He turned to James and Lily. "Minerva and Rubeus are very sorry they couldn't be here."

It was definitely a little awkward. Even though Dumbledore was nice and funny, he was still their Headmaster. To make matters worse, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Snape and Fluffy. With a significant look from his friends, he took a deep breath and sat down next to Dumbledore, who was enjoying some wine by himself and, apparently, appreciating a very boring wall. "_That's Dumbledore for you, I guess…_", Harry told himself.

"Professor?", he asked. The Headmaster gave him a smile.

"Hello, young Harry. I must tell you… I'm very impressed by you.", he said. Harry blushed a little. "First, with your talent on a Quidditch field. But, to be honest, I believe your study group will be one of your most memorable accomplishments in Hogwarts… and something tells me you'll have plenty of those.", Dumbledore winked.

"It's… just a group, really.", Harry could feel his cheeks burning. The Headmaster chuckled.

"One day, Harry, you'll realise the importance of what you've started.", he said. Afraid to know what Dumbledore meant, Harry decided to let it go. Not ready yet to give up on getting information, though, he thought it was time for a different, and perhaps more direct, approach.

"Professor, have you read about what happened in Gringotts back in July?"

The room suddenly went silent. Harry wondered if he had been too loud or if everybody had just been slightly paying attention to their conversation. He'd have to ask his friends about that later.

"Yes, I have. Very unfortunate that we've learnt the hard way that Gringotts isn't as safe as we'd like to believe. However, very fortunate that they didn't get what they wanted.", Dumbledore replied.

"Do you know who they are? Or what is it that they wanted?", Harry asked, caution thrown to the wind. He was too eager to know the answers to even think about the words coming out of his mouth.

"Harry!", he heard his mother's voice. Lily joined them immediately. "I'm very sorry, Albus. Harry seems to be very curious sometimes, to the point where he forgets his good manners.", she said, with a pointed look at her son.

"That is not certainly a problem, Lily. Curiosity often leads to interesting ideas, if I may say so.", he answered, his blue eyes full of joy. Then, he got serious and added: "Of course, one must always be careful with where their curiosity will lead them."

Again, the room was silent. Harry felt very awkward, sitting next to Dumbledore while everybody else stared at them, waiting for more words. Lily stood there, not really sure of what to say.

"I was wondering... Would you mind showing me your family's library, Harry? I've heard extraordinary things about it from your grandparents, when they were still alive, of course.", the Headmaster asked. Harry nodded numbly and got up.

They walked side by side in silence. Harry was beyond embarrassed, he knew his mother was disappointed by his little outburst. And he also felt like he had let his friends down. When they got to the library, Dumbledore looked around quietly. He then laid his eyes on Harry.

"I can't tell you who broke into Gringotts, for I do not know the answer myself.", he said. "However, I can tell you that what they wanted is safe."

"It's in Hogwarts, isn't it?", Harry asked before he could stop himself. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it as if it were around him. Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry, without saying a word, for some uncomfortable seconds. Then, he turned around and looked at the books.

"I do not want to lie to you, Harry.", the Headmaster looked back to Harry. "It is in Hogwarts. I must ask you to forget about this, though. It's far too dangerous."

"But, Professor!", he was desperate now. "I think S- ...someone wants to get it. Someone who's in Hogwarts!"

"Do you?", Dumbledore asked. He didn't seem worried. In fact, Harry noticed, his question sounded almost as if they were discussing the weather.

"Yes! That's why they let the troll in!", Harry shouted. Before the Headmaster could say anything else, Lily and the others were there.

"Harry, that is quite enough. Stop harassing Professor Dumbledore.", and, with that, they all went back to the living room. Lily kept glaring at Harry, which made him stay with friends for the rest of the night.


	14. The Philosopher's Stone

**The Philosopher's Stone**

Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron were still talking about what Dumbledore had told Harry when they were joined by the rest of their Gryffindor classmates for the first feast of the new year.

"Wait, Dumbledore told you that it's right here? In Hogwarts?", whispered Parvati. "Wow!"

"So Hermione was right.", Seamus said. "Fluffy really is guarding something important."

"Does anybody know what it could be?", asked Lavender. Nobody did.

After the feast, Harry remembered his parents had asked him to wish Hagrid a happy new year. He got up from his seat, but the caretaker was already gone from the staff table.

"Just my luck.", he said to himself.

"What happened?", Neville asked. Harry noticed they had all heard him and he blushed a little. Of course they'd all hear him while he was talking to himself.

"Oh, nothing. I just had to talk to Hagrid. I guess I'll have to run to his hut before it's too late.", he answered. His friends seemed happy with that.

"Awesome! Can we go?", Dean said.

"I miss Hagrid.", Ron added.

The first-years from Gryffindor were laughing and joking as they went to Hagrid's. Harry was really happy to be with all of his friends again, and he couldn't wait for them to see the students from the other Houses. He realised he even missed Blaise's dry sense of humour.

Hagrid was delighted to see them. He hugged them (some would say he crushed them) and offered them his terrible cookies. They politely said they were full, but nobody could say no to some hot tea.

"I heard Professor Dumbledore had a blast at yer party, 'Arry.", he said. Harry wasn't sure if that was true, but he was thankful for that topic. Maybe they could get something out of Hagrid.

"Yeah. He even told me that what they tried to steal from Gringotts is here.", Harry casually mentioned. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"He did, did he?", he asked, still shocked. Harry noticed his friends were holding their breath, hoping for something... anything. "Well, that was nice of him. Good, ol' Dumbledore wouldn't trust many people with something so important to him and Nicolas Flamel.", he said, and then he gasped when he saw the looks the kids were sharing. "No! Forget I said that!"

"Nicolas Flamel... I've heard that name before...", Hermione whispered.

"Probably in one of the five million books you've read.", Ron chuckled. Hermione seemed to completely miss his joke, because she simply nodded, still deep in thought.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel, Hagrid?", Neville asked. But Hagrid shook his head.

"That's 'nough for tonight. Forget I said that.", was all the got from him.

They didn't forget what Hagrid had said. In fact, they ended up mentioning it to the others in their study group and they all became obsessed with it. Some of them also said they had heard the name before, but nobody could tell who Nicolas Flamel was.

* * *

Until a few weeks later. Lisa Turpin came in McGonagall's classroom, running and out of breath. They had just sat down and were getting ready for Neville to explain about the last chapter of their Herbology book when she showed up.

"I found him!", Lisa shouted. Harry was slightly worried about her sanity. "I was having a chocolate frog before coming here and I found him!"

"Turpin, have you completely lost your mind?", asked Blaise.

"Nicolas Flamel!", she yelled. "I found Nicolas Flamel!"

They stared at her in silence.

"So... We have been looking for Nicolas Flamel for weeks in books, and you found him while eating a chocolate frog?", said Terry Boot. Lisa nodded.

"Here: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_'.", she read.

"Alchemy?", whispered Hermione and Blaise together. They shared a look.

"Oh, God."

"Yes."

"Do you really think…?"

"What else could it be, Granger?"

They shared another look.

"Uh… Could you tell us what you're talking about?", Harry asked them. Hermione finally seemed to realise there were more people in the room.

"The Philosopher's Stone.", she said. Blaise's eyes were dark. Hermione was pale. Terry, Lisa, Zacharias and Leanne gasped, but Harry and the others were clueless.

"The what now?", Ron blurted out before any of them could.

"The Philosopher's Stone is... legendary.", Blaise answered. "It can turn metal into gold, and it produces the Elixir of Life. As long as someone drinks it, they're immortal."

That made Harry forget to breathe for a few seconds. He could remember his parents' words when they first explained to him who You-Know-Who was. They had told him he was a very powerful man who wanted to rule their world and kill all Muggle-Borns. He was also obsessed with being immortal, which was why James and Lily had made it very clear they thought Voldemort could be back one day.

"Voldemort.", Harry whispered, without even realising it. Most of the kids in the room shrieked.

"Harry!", Justin yelled. "Don't say his name!"

"I'm sorry!", he said. "I... I didn't notice. I just...", Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I can't remember the last time I've said his name, it just came out. I really am sorry."

"Why were you thinking of him?", Hermione asked.

"Well...", he wasn't sure he wanted to share with them what his parents had told him. It was probably not related to You-Know-Who at all and his friends would be scared for nothing. But, as Harry saw everybody looking at him, he knew he couldn't hide something from them. They were his friends and he wanted to tell them everything. And so he did.

* * *

Harry and his friends had all been a little nervous since they figured out what Fluffy was guarding. Still, life went on, and they couldn't waste too much time being scared. They had schoolwork to do. Their Professors were giving them more and more homework.

Thankfully, their study group was showing good results. All of them were mostly getting Exceed Expectations and Outstanding. Neville had finally stopped getting Dreadful at his Potions essays, in fact, he had gotten three Acceptable grades in a row. Their Professors had been very happy to see them getting better and better, and had mentioned how proud they were of them.

Malfoy had mocked them after McGonagall told them she was happy to say that this class was the best she had had in years, but Blaise was faster than the other kids and told his friend to shut up.

As Harry and his friends got up from their table and started making their way to the Quidditch field, he thought about Malfoy's words from the other day. He had mocked them, but Harry noticed he didn't care. His grades had made his mother very proud, Neville was happier than Harry could remember seeing him and they had new amazing friends. Yes, they were worried about the Stone, but Harry had to admit that his life was pretty good at the moment.

* * *

The match hadn't been as exciting as they had hoped for, but Harry and his Gryffindor friends were happy that they'd be able to tease Hannah, Susan, Ernie Justin, Leanne, Zacharias and Megan the next day. Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff and they couldn't wait for the party.

"Nev, save me a seat next to you, I'll just help Madam Hooch with everything here!", Harry shouted as his friends went back to their Common Room. Harry always helped Madam Hooch get all the balls back and then check after the teams were out of their showers to see if there was anything out of place. It was boring, but he didn't mind it. Harry knew he should use all the support he could from Madam Hooch so he could join the Gryffindor team next year.

And, of course... Harry had access to the school brooms. He looked around and noticed Madam Hooch was already gone. Grinning to himself, he decided to fly around a bit. Afraid someone would see him if he flew too close to the field, Harry went towards the Forbidden Forest. He was about to go back when he thought he heard voices. Being careful so he wouldn't make any noises, Harry tried to find the source of the voices.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…", that was definitely Quirrel's voice.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.", so Snape did know about the Stone. Quirrel said something, but Harry couldn't hear him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?", Snape asked.

"B-b-but Severus, I..."

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.

"I-I don't know what you..."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry couldn't hear the Professors.

"...your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting.", was all he heard from Snape.

"B-but I d-d-don't ..."

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

And Snape left Quirrel alone. Eager to tell his friends about this, Harry flew away, put the broom back to where it belonged and ran to his Common Room as fast as he could.


	15. The Dragon

**The Dragon**

During the next couple weeks, the kids couldn't stop thinking about what they had learnt. They weren't just scared of what could happen if Snape got the Stone, they were also afraid of Snape himself. Harry noticed that even Blaise had started avoiding their Potions Professor. Not knowing what else to do to get his friends to cheer up a little, he asked Hermione for a walk in one afternoon.

"Hermione, we need to do something.", Harry said once they were away from the others. "Everybody is frightened. We're supposed to be enjoying Hogwarts, not being worried about You-Know-Who or Snape."

"I see what you mean, Harry.", Hermione replied, after a long breath. "But I'm not sure we can do something. To be quite honest, I'm scared myself."

"I know.", he realised she was blushing for admitting she was afraid and decided there was nothing wrong with telling her the truth about his feelings on the matter. "So am I.", he whispered. Hermione seemed shocked.

"Really? _You_?", she asked. Harry shrugged. "You're the bravest boy I know."

"I guess you don't know many brave boys, then.", he chuckled. "I'm definitely afraid of Snape and what he's trying to do.", he added, very seriously. Hermione nodded.

"There's bravery, and then there's stupidity. You _are_ very brave, Harry, don't think otherwise, not even for a second. But you'd be very stupid if you weren't afraid of all this.", he felt his cheeks burning, and chose not to say anything. Hermione seemed to notice he was embarrassed by her words, because she added: "I think I know what we could do, Harry. Hagrid doesn't know that we found about the Philosopher's Stone. Maybe if we tell him about it, he'll tell us what he knows."

"Hermione!", he gasped. "That's a brilliant idea! That could work! Come on, let's get everyone together and go to Hagrid's. Perfect!", Harry grinned as he started walking back to the castle. Hermione stayed where she was for a few seconds, blushing. Then, she ran after Harry.

* * *

"Uh, 'ello. Not a good time, sorry. Come back later.", Hagrid said as they knocked on his door. Harry saw his friends shake their heads in disappointment. He couldn't let them down.

"Hagrid!", he called. "We know about the Stone. Please, talk to us!", they heard some noises from inside and then Hagrid opened the door.

"Come in.", was all he said. They all did and Harry felt the place was too hot.

"Hagrid, do you mind if I open the window? It's..."

"No!", they all jumped. "Sorry. Just, don' open the window."

"Why not?", asked Anthony.

"Hagrid!", Hermione gasped. "That's an egg!"

Harry turned to her to ask her what was so terrible about an egg, but before he could say anything, his eyes found a big, black egg. _No way_, he thought. Hagrid had an obsession with creatures, they all knew that. The scarier they were, the more he liked them. Harry was suddenly more afraid of being in Hagrid's hut than of being around Snape. Most of his friends seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hagrid, that's...", Mandy started to say, but she stopped herself.

"Where did you get it?", Dean asked. Hagrid actually smiled at that.

"I won it!", he declared. "Las' night, at the village, had a game o' cards with a stranger."

"That sounds fascinating.", Blaise muttered, shaking his head.

"Hagrid, you can't have a dragon in here!", Hermione shrieked.

"That'd be so cool.", Ron said, getting a nod from Seamus.

"No, it wouldn't.", Harry heard himself. "Hagrid, you've got to listen to me. This is dangerous."

"Nah, Harry. I've been readin', I can handle it.", Hagrid smiled. Harry shook his head.

"It's illegal. If someone sees the dragon – and someone will see it, it's a _dragon_! - you won't be the only one in trouble. Anything that happens here at Hogwarts is Dumbledore's responsibility.", Harry said. He knew that bringing Dumbledore into it was low, but it was the truth. He had heard enough stories from his father, his Uncle Sirius and Neville's parents to know that this could get ugly very fast.

Hagrid seemed about to cry. Harry wasn't sure if it was the idea of getting Dumbledore into trouble or the idea of getting rid of the egg, but he didn't care. Seeing Hagrid upset made him upset as well. He looked around, silently begging one of his friends to come up with a good idea. Ron noticed him and gave Harry a small nod.

"You know, Hagrid, my brother Charlie studies dragons in Romania. I could write him and see if he can take care of your dragon.", he suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, Weasley.", Blaise said. The others agreed.

"I guess...", Hagrid choked out. It was hard to see it due to all his hair and beard, but Harry realised Hagrid was crying.

"The dragon will be fine, Hagrid. We could even ask Charlie to send pictures sometimes.", he smiled, trying to cheer Hagrid up. Hagrid nodded.

"Okay.", he finally managed to say.

* * *

Charlie answered their letter and let them know he'd love to have the dragon, but there weren't many ways to send him the egg. He told them some friends of his were going to Romania to visit him in a few weeks, but the egg would've possibly had hatched by then.

"Great.", Michael huffed. "Philosopher's Stone in danger, and now we have to worry about a stupid dragon."

"I wish we could just Floo Charlie the egg.", Neville muttered, obviously in a bad mood.

"Neville!", Harry, Hermione, Padma and Ernie shouted, grinning.

"What?", he jumped, startled.

"That's brilliant!", Parvati said. Justin nodded, a big smile on his face.

"No, it's not.", Blaise shook his head. "Unless you have a good plan to break into Dumbledore's office."

"We can fly.", Ron suggested. "We wait until he leaves, we take a school broom and enter his office through the window."

"There are _many_ things that could go wrong with this plan, but I really don't want this egg to hatch here at Hogwarts.", Hermione shuddered. The others agreed.

"Ron, send Charlie a letter and tell him we'll Floo him the egg...two nights from now.", Harry said.

"But, Harry... How do you know Dumbledore won't be there?", Neville asked.

"We'll have to wait for him to go to bed, I guess.", was all he could say.

"This plan sucks.", Blaise muttered.

* * *

They decided that Padma and Parvati would wait outside of Dumbledore's office, in case he came back to it. If that happened, their job was to keep him away as long as possible. Blaise and Zacharias were going to stay outside of the castle with brooms, below Dumbledore's window, to make sure they could help if something bad happened, like the egg hatched. Harry and Ron were the ones who were going to break into Dumbledore's office to send Charlie the egg. Hermione and Neville were with Blaise and Zachary, but their job was to tell Padma and Parvati to leave once the job was done.

"I'm sorry, but this is just stupid.", Justin said. "If anything happens, there are so many people involved. It doesn't make sense for you all to get in trouble."

Harry knew he had a point, but he realised nobody wanted to back out of the plan, probably ashamed the others would think they were too scared, so nothing was changed. Justin's words were still bothering Harry when he broke into Dumbledore's office with Ron, but it all seemed to work out for them.

Ron got Charlie on the Floo Network, the egg was delivered and Harry and Ron got out of Dumbledore's office. They exchanged high-fives with the others and Hermione and Neville ran to the castle, eager to share the good news with the Patil twins. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Zacharias went back to castle, having a good laugh about how the others were so scared something bad would happen.

As soon as they passed through the main doors, they saw Mr. Filch staring at them, a creepy smile on his face.


	16. The Forbidden Forest

**The Forbidden Forest**

Mr. Filch took them to McGonagall, who seemed livid. As they entered her office, Harry saw Hermione, Neville, Padma, Parvati and Malfoy in there. _Malfoy?_, he thought to himself. That was certainly strange, but Harry had other things to worry about.

"So...", Professor McGonagall said. "May I ask what was so important tonight that all of you were out of bed after curfew?"

Nobody answered that question. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Justin had said. He had been right, of course. Hermione and Neville had tears in their eyes. Padma and Parvati had their heads down. Ron, Blaise and Zacharias were looking at Harry, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Excuse me, Professor. As I've told you, I saw Blaise leaving our Common Room and I was... worried, obviously, since he's my friend. I decided to follow him to make sure he wouldn't get himself into trouble, but... I lost him.", Malfoy explained. Blaise seemed to get angry at that.

"You were _following_ me?", he growled.

"Mr. Zabini.", Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "What were you doing out of your Common Room at this time?"

"Well...", and he was quiet.

"It was my fault, Professor.", Hermione said. They all gaped at her, including McGonagall. "I spent the Christmas break with the Potters and only realised recently that I _really_ miss my parents. I've been so sad that my friends decided to cheer me up by taking me to see the Lake at night. I knew it was a terrible idea, and I wouldn't have agreed to it under any other circumstances, but...", and, to Harry's shock, she started crying. "I'm just really sad.", Hermione managed to say between sobs.

Harry wasn't sure of what he should do. Padma and Parvati were faster than him, though, and they hugged Hermione, while giving a sad nod towards their Professor. Neville and Ron seemed clueless, as if they hadn't understood a word of what Hermione had said.

"I see.", Professor McGonagall finally said. Harry knew she couldn't have possibly believed that story, but, to his surprise, she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The first year can be really hard sometimes, Miss Granger. I'm glad you have friends trying to help you.", she took a deep breath. "However, I'm afraid you all have broken the rules. I'll take ten points from each of you and you'll be notified when I decide what your detentions should be."

"Detentions?", Malfoy asked. "Even me, Professor? I clearly didn't do anything wrong."

"Mr. Malfoy, being out of your Common Room after curfew _is_ considered doing something wrong. Now I suggest you all go to your beds."

* * *

The other Gryffindors weren't happy with Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Parvati. In one night, they had lost their House fifty points. Padma and Zacharias hadn't heard anything from their Housemates, and Harry was thankful for that. However, his biggest worry was Blaise. The Slytherins hadn't cared much about the twenty points Blaise and Malfoy had lost, but now Malfoy wouldn't stop harassing Harry's only Slytherin friend.

"He won't leave me alone!", Blaise whined during one of their study group sessions. "I'm actually surprised he isn't here right now, stalking me.", and, as if he had just realised what he had said, Blaise ran to the door and looked outside. He sighed. "Thank Merlin he's not here. Draco is driving me insane!"

To make things worse, Justin and Neville had been on their way to their study group from the Library when they heard Quirrel's voice coming from a classroom.

"I'm telling you, he came out of it pale and he looked like he was going to cry!", Neville exclaimed. Justin nodded.

"And whoever was inside of the classroom with him threatened him until he gave in.", he added.

"Snape.", Harry said. "I'll bet Snape was the one who did this to Quirrel.", he saw his friends exchange worried glances.

"I don't get this. Why would Snape need Quirrel's help to get the Stone?", Michael asked. The others shrugged. Nobody could come up with a good answer for that.

"Maybe we should try asking Hagrid. We ended up forgetting about that last time we went to his hut.", Susan suggested. Harry nodded.

"That's a good idea, Susan. Come on, let's go now.", he said.

When they got there, they were surprised they weren't Hagrid's only visitors. Dumbledore himself was there, enjoying some tea and even the gamekeeper's terrible cookies.

"Good afternoon.", he smiled at them. Harry couldn't believe their bad luck. At this rate, they'd never get anything from Hagrid. His friends seemed to be thinking the same. "I see you've become quite popular, haven't you, Hagrid?"

"I dunno 'bout that.", Hagrid chuckled, but Harry could tell he was blushing and grinning.

"Oh, it seems to me that those First-Years adore you!", the Headmaster exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hagrid is the best.", Padma said, sending him a smile.

"That's true, he's even been teaching me about some magical creatures!", Seamus added. Dumbledore seemed to consider that.

"Have you, Hagrid? That is quite interesting.", he muttered. Before anyone could say anything else, though, the Headmaster got up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a mirror to move."

"A mirror?", Harry blurted out, and blushed when he realised he was being impolite again. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, one of my greatest inventions, if you don't mind my saying.", he nodded. "The Mirror of Erised. The happiest man on Earth would be able to use it like a normal mirror. But... Enough of my bragging. Have a nice afternoon."

And, with that, he was gone. Harry stared at the door, wondering what Dumbledore was talking about. He looked back to his friends and noticed they all seemed as confused as he did. Even Hagrid was shaking his head a little.

"He keeps getting weirder and weirder, I swear.", Blaise whispered.

"Well, I thought this was very interesting. A mirror that shows you what you want? That is exciting. But dangerous, too, I guess.", Hermione said.

"Erised.", Mandy muttered. "Desire."

"Wonderful man, Dumbledore.", Hagrid chuckled. "So, 'ow are you kids today?"

"Hagrid.", Harry decided to forget about Dumbledore's mirror for the moment. "Snape wants the Philosopher's Stone. For some reason, he needed Quirrel's help and now he's finally got it."

Hagrid dropped his cup of tea. Fang jumped in surprise, but then he went over his owner and started licking the floor. Hagrid didn't seem to notice.

"I dunno 'ow you kids found out 'bout the Stone, but I can assure ye Snape doesn' want it. He's one of the Professors who's helped Professor Dumbledore to guard it!"

"One of the Professors? That's why he needed Quirrel's help, then!", Dean said. "Quirrel must be one of the other Professors, and Snape knows it, but he can't get through whatever Quirrel did to guard the Stone!"

"Ye are all mad!", Hagrid shouted. "Dumbledore trusts Snape.", and he didn't let them talk about the Stone anymore.

* * *

A week later, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Padma, Zacharias, Blaise and Malfoy received a note from Professor McGonagall.

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

_Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Great.", Hermione huffed. "Tests are less than one week away and I won't get to study tonight!"

"Hermione, you study everyday.", Ron reminded her. "We all do, remember?", but she was still upset about it.

A quarter to eleven, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Parvati left the Gryffindor Common Room and met Padma, Zacharias, Blaise, Malfoy and Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall. The caretaker seemed happy they had detention that night, and he kept going on and on about past punishments. Neville shuddered a few times, but Harry touched his arm whenever that happened to let his friend know he was there.

Mr. Filch took them to Hagrid's hut. Harry felt relieved when he saw the gamekeeper and Fangs. His friends all seemed to be less nervous as well, which made the caretaker chuckle.

"I'll come back at dawn for what's left of you. Enjoy your night at the Forest.", and, before any of them could say anything, he was gone.

"The Forest?", Malfoy asked. "We can't go in there!", Harry was amused by the horror in the Slytherin's voice, but he had to agree with him. It seemed like a bad (and dangerous) idea. Hagrid, however, told Malfoy he'd go to the Forbidden Forest if he wanted to stay in Hogwarts.

"Look there." said Hagrid, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Hagrid divided them into two groups. Padma, Parvati, Hermione, Neville and Zacharias were going with the gamekeeper. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Malfoy were going with Fang. Harry wasn't really happy with the idea of being with Malfoy and away from Neville, but he accepted Hagrid's orders.

The four of them walked behind Fang in silence. The Forest was creepy, everything was dark and the wind kept making them think there was someone – or some_thing_ – following them. Other than that, there weren't any noises.

Finally, they saw something bright white gleaming on the floor. The four of them started walking towards it when something else caught their eyes. A hooded figure was crawling across the ground. Harry felt his heart beating the fastest it had ever beaten. Malfoy shouted as loud as he could and bolted, Fang right behind him. Ron and Blaise were a few steps behind Harry, but it didn't matter. Harry felt his mind go blank. All he could hear was a whisper.

"Don't be afraid, Harry Potter. Come to me.", the strange, weak voice told him. Harry started walking towards the figure. "Yes, join me, Harry Potter."

Somewhere in the distance, he heard Ron and Blaise calling him, but that wasn't important. Harry _had_ to join the hooded figure. It was standing now, but it hadn't moved. Harry kept walking, until the strange being in front of him let out a shriek.

He felt his head snapping out of whatever haze had dominated his mind. Harry got ready to run away from the hooded figure, but it was too late. He couldn't see well because of the darkness, but Harry could've sworn a mist came out of it and went straight into him.

And then everything went black.


	17. Fluffy

**Fluffy**

Harry's mind felt like a hurricane of emotions. _Bad_ emotions. There was a lot of anger, he could tell. The voice that had whispered to him moments ago was now shouting at him, he couldn't understand what was going on, nor what it was saying. Harry felt a strange, painful sensation, almost as if his brain were being squeezed. He shouted – or he thought he did. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

After excruciating minutes (or maybe hours, even days, Harry had no idea), he heard voices he knew. Neville was definitely there, along with Hermione, Ron, Zacharias, Padma, Parvati and Blaise. He could also hear Hagrid.

"Harry!", Neville shouted. "Harry, what's going on? Hagrid, what's wrong with him?"

"The thing! It attacked him! Harry!", he heard Ron's voice. Harry wanted to ask them for help, but the strange presence in his mind was still there. He couldn't do anything.

"Harry, we're right here! Can you hear us? We're here!", Hermione cried. He could feel hands on his arms and chest. Many hands. His friends' hands.

"We won't leave you, Harry! We'll stay here until you wake up! So open your eyes!", that was either Parvati or Padma, he couldn't be sure.

"Harry, mate, come on.", Blaise whispered. "Wake up, please."

The anger started to go away, Harry could feel his mind becoming less chaotic. He focused on his friends' voices and hands and it seemed that doing that was driving the presence away from his head. He thought of all the years he had shared with Neville and a particular good Christmas memory of when they were seven was the one that expelled the source of all the anger from his head.

"This isn't over!", the strange mist shouted. It was the first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes, but it was gone in a second. His friends all yelled in surprise and fear, but they didn't move, Harry noticed they were all around him. Then, the pain in his head hit him like a wall of bricks and he cried out until he passed out.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he took his time to open his eyes. He could tell he was lying on a nice, comfortable bed and everything was silent around him. After a few minutes, he realised he could hear breathing. With some effort, he opened his eyes and sat up.

Harry found his glasses next to his pillow and put them on. He guessed he was in the Hospital Wing, even though he had never been there before. He looked around and saw Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Ron, Padma, Blaise and Zacharias sitting on the floor, asleep. His head still ached, especially above his right eye, but he wanted to know what had happened.

"Guys?", Harry said, his voice barely came out. He tried again. "Guys?"

Padma was the first one to hear him. She opened her eyes and seemed confused for a few seconds about her whereabouts. Then, she looked at Harry's bed and noticed he had woken up. Padma quickly shook her friends and they were all around him before he could blink.

"Hey, mate. How are you feeling?", Neville asked. Harry could see his friends all staring at him in a strange way, almost as if they were afraid of _him_.

"I've been better, I guess.", he replied. "What happened? What was that?"

"We don't know.", Hermione sighed. "We were so scared, Harry.", the others nodded.

"It was really creepy.", Zacharias added. They were all still staring at him.

"All right.", Harry said. "What's up? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?", he joked. His friends didn't laugh. "Merlin. Is there something on my face?", and he felt his face with his hands. It all seemed in place.

"Well...", Parvati started. "You look exactly the same, except for..."

"Except for what, Parvati?", Harry asked. Nobody said anything. After some uncomfortable seconds, Blaise walked away from his bed.

"Maybe it's better if you see it for yourself.", was all he said before he came back with a small mirror. Harry hesitated before taking it from his friend. He breathed hard before he looked at his own reflection.

* * *

Thanks to their study group, Harry and his friends weren't nervous about their tests. In fact, when they left a classroom after taking a test, they were always smiling. Hermione, of course, was the only one fretting about the results. However, they were all in such a good mood that nobody complained to her about her post-exam ramblings.

Harry tried to enjoy his friends' happiness, but his new scar kept aching. He had written home about it and, while his parents had been very concerned, Matthew had thought it was hilarious that Harry had gotten a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He hadn't told anyone about the fact it had been burning nonstop for days, though.

Still trying to understand why a scar would hurt so much, Harry followed his friends to Hagrid's hut, where they were going to have a party to celebrate the end of their exams. Neville was so happy that he couldn't stop talking about how he was sure he had done an amazing job with his Herbology exam.

Harry realised he wasn't paying attention to his friends, so he made an effort to focus on the conversation going on in front of him. They were laughing at themselves for being afraid of finding the dragon egg in Hagrid's hut, Harry noticed. He bitterly thought that, if Hagrid hadn't gotten the egg, he wouldn't have been caught out of the Common Room and, therefore, there'd be no aching scar on his forehead.

"Honestly, Hagrid.", laughed Ernie. "Only you could find a bloke in a pub with a dragon's egg in his pocket!", they all laughed along Ernie. Except Harry.

"Hold on.", he heard himself saying. "That actually is... strange.", his friends had all gone silent. Harry knew he had been acting distant ever since the incident in the Forbidden Forest, so he couldn't blame his friends for being a little nervous around him.

"What do you mean?", asked Ron.

"Harry has a point.", Leanne said. "Hagrid, did you see this man's face?"

"Nah.", he replied, shaking his head. "'Snot that unusual, ye get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head."

Harry noticed some of his friends had realized now why he was upset about this. They were pale and gawking at Hagrid. Anthony asked more about the stranger, and Hagrid told them he had seemed interested in Fluffy. Harry felt himself shaking his head.

"I mean, how many three-headed dogs d'ye meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if ye know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter slee…", Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. No more than Harry and his friends, though. "I shouldn'ta told ye that!", he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey! Where're ye goin'?"

They were running back to the castle. Harry knew they were as scared as he was and, for once, he didn't want to be the one thinking of a way to cheer his friends up. He wanted someone to cheer _him_ up.

"What are we going to do?", Megan asked.

"What we should've done a long time.", Terry answered her. "Let's tell Dumbledore everything we know.", they all nodded in agreement. Harry had just started leading the way to the Headmaster's office when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Well, good afternoon.", she said, with a small smile. "I must admit that I'm really glad with your exams.", Hermione grinned and seemed about to ask for more information.

"Thank you, Professor. I don't mean to be rude, but we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.", Harry blurted out.

"He's not here, Mr. Potter.", McGonagall said before he could resume walking. He gasped, and he noticed he hadn't been the only one.

"What?", Lisa shrieked. "Where is he?"

"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.", she answered. "Why?", McGonagall asked. Harry exchanged looks with his friends. With Dumbledore left, Professor McGonagall was definitely the best they had. He took a deep breath.

"Someone is going to try to steal the Philosopher's Stone.", he said. The Transfiguration Professor gaped at him and stayed in shock for a few seconds.

"How do you know…?" she spluttered. "How do you know about the Stone?"

"Professor, just… Please, believe us.", Hermione pleaded. But McGonagall was already shaking her head.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

And, before any of them could argue against that statement, she left. Harry heard sighs of defeat around him. _No_, he thought, _I won't let Snape get the Stone_.

"Fine.", he muttered. He realised he had said it out loud. Harry noticed his friends looking at him, expecting more. "Fine.", he repeated, this time louder. "There's only one thing to do, then."

"What is it?", Hermione asked. Harry was about to answer her when Snape himself came into their corridor. He looked coldly at them. _Almost as if he knows what we are up to..._, Harry thought. He waited until Snape was out of sight.

"We get the Stone before he does.", he said, half-expecting his friends to tell him he was crazy. When he looked at them, he saw all of them nodding.

"Harry's right.", Neville stood next to Harry. "We need to go. Tonight."

"I have no idea when you became so brave and started calling all the shots, Longbottom.", chuckled Blaise. "But I'm with you, mate."

And just like that, the twenty-one First-Years made plans to meet in front of Fluffy's door at ten o'clock.

* * *

Harry and his friends took their time to finish dinner that night. They had decided the best way to sneak out of their Common Room was to not even go there in the first place. His forehead was aching and he was nervous, but Harry was also glad they were finally going to do something.

Finally, he got up with his Gryffindor friends and they walked together in silence. Once they were there, Harry noticed Blaise and the Hufflepuffs, Hannah, Ernie, Susan, Justin, Leanne, Zacharias and Megan, already waiting for them.

"Right.", he said. "We just need to wait for Michael, Mandy, Anthony, Lisa, Terry and Padma. They should be here any minute now."

Harry was right, the Ravenclaws joined them soon. With a deep breath, they all nodded and waited for anyone to open the door. Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at it.

"Alohomora.", she whispered. Shaking a little, they looked into the room and noticed a harp on the floor. "Snape must've left it here."

"Look, I don't want to sound like a coward, but someone needs to stay here to make sure there's still music playing when you come back with the Stone. I know how to play the harp, I can stay here.", Terry said. Harry nodded.

"Right, that's a good idea, Terry. Maybe someone else should stay with you, in case we need help."

"I'll stay.", said Leanne and Megan together.

"Sounds good.", was all Harry replied. He looked back to the harp. "I brought a flute with me, I'll play it until you take the harp."

Terry had no problems getting there and, as soon as he got the harp, he started playing it. Harry dropped the flute and went towards the trapdoor. With Neville and Dean's help, he managed to open it. They couldn't see anything, but it was clear they'd have to jump and hope for the best.

"I'll go first.", Harry calmly stated. "If anything happens to me, you get away from here as fast as possible and send Dumbledore an owl.", his friends nodded and, before anybody could freak out, he jumped.


	18. Under The Trapdoor

**Under The Trapdoor**

Harry felt himself falling down and, as the cold, damp air hit him, he started questioning if jumping had been such a good idea. However, he didn't have much time to think about it, because he suddenly landed on something soft. He still couldn't see anything, but he was sure it was some sort of plant.

"It's safe!", he shouted. "It feels like a plant!", and, before Harry could say anything else, Neville was right beside him. "Hey, mate. Come on, let's move so the others don't fall on us."

Ron, Hermione, Lisa, Michael, Blaise, Hannah, Susan and Justin had already joined them by the time they realised just what kind of plant it was.

"Wait!", Neville yelped. "Stop jumping! Harry, this is Devil's Snare!", they all groaned, but it was too late to do anything else. Harry noticed the plant had him all tied down. _How could I have been so stupid?_, he thought.

"You told us last month it likes dark and damp places!", Hannah shrieked at Neville. He nodded. Harry could see that, while his friend was trembling, he also seemed deep in thought.

"We need fire.", Neville whispered to himself.

"Can anybody use their wand?", Harry asked. Michael waved his only free limb: his right arm. Hermione opened her mouth - probably to tell him which incantation to use - but that wasn't necessary. In a second, fire was coming out of Michael's wand. Harry felt the plant getting weak and he managed to free himself. Looking around, he saw his friends doing the same. He looked up. "We're free and well, but maybe it's best if you stay there!", he shouted to the rest of the group who hadn't jumped yet.

"All right, we'll stay here. Be careful!", said a tiny voice. Harry thought it was one of the Patil twins. He turned to his friends that were there with him.

"Come on.", and they started walking. After a few moments, they heard some noises. "What is that?"

"Sounds like wings to me.", Susan answered with a shrug. Harry nodded his agreement. As they reached the end of the passageway, they looked up and saw the source of the sound. "Are those... birds?"

"Looks like it.", Blaise said. "Shame Finnigan isn't here, I bet he'd know what kind of bird they are. They look weird."

"What do we do now?", asked Ron. "Do you think they'll attack us?"

"Probably.", Neville replied. Harry took a deep breath.

"I'll run as fast as I can. Wait for me.", was all he said. He had expected to feel the little birds all over him, but he reached the door without being interrupted. Shrugging, he turned to his friends. "I guess it's safe.", and they ran towards him, while Harry opened the door.

Except that it didn't open. They pushed it, tried the Alohomora spell and even threw themselves against it. Nothing worked on the door.

"It's hopeless.", whimpered Michael.

"It's not. They're keys.", Justin said. Harry turned to him and noticed he was looking up. At the birds.

"That explains the brooms.", Blaise said. There were ten brooms on the floor. Just waiting for them, Harry thought.

"Let's find it first, then we can try to get it.", Neville suggested. They all nodded, studied the lock on the door and started looking for a matching key. After some tense minutes, Harry saw it.

"There! I see it!", he shouted, pointing at it. "All right, how are we going to do this?", he asked his friends.

"Well, whoever can fly a broom takes one and then we close on it until someone manages to take it.", Blaise replied, already taking a broom. Harry, Ron, Lisa, Susan and Zacharias also took one for them and soon they were trying to put Blaise's plan into action. It took them a few tries, but Harry managed to make a sharp turn that got him right behind the little key. He took it and they all cheered.

"Blimey, Harry, that was amazing!", exclaimed Michael. He blushed a little, but thanked his friend for the compliment. They all gathered around the door and waited for Harry to open it. As soon as he did, they hesitated a little before going into the next room. What they saw, however, wasn't a monster waiting to attack them. It was a huge chessboard.

"Wow.", Ron whispered. Everybody knew he loved playing chess. "This is such a wicked idea."

"Don't tell me we have to...", whimpered Neville. Nobody said anything. They all knew they'd have to be chessmen. Harry suddenly remembered all the times he had played chess with his family and how the little pieces always ended up knocked out. He shivered.

"Ron.", Hermione said. "I've seen you playing chess before, we all have. You're definitely the best here, so what do we do?", Harry and the rest nodded. He saw Ron blushing a little, but he soon turned back to the chessboard and studied it.

"We can't play. Not everybody.", he quietly replied. "If this is exactly like Wizard's Chess, if we have ten of us playing, more than one of us will get hurt."

"Do you think everybody can pass if just one person plays?", Michael wondered. Blaise shook his head.

"It might be possible, but I don't think we should risk it.", and Harry had to agree. "All right, Weasley. What's your plan?"

"Who'd rather stay back?", Ron asked. Nobody said anything. "Guys, come on. We can't all go."

"I should go. No offence, but if something bad happens after this, you'll want me there.", Hermione stated.

"I have to go.", Harry said. "I can't explain why, but I have to."

"Mate, you're the best one at Defence. If you're not there, we don't stand a chance.", replied Michael. He sighed. "I'll stay. I'll wait until it's over, in case...", he didn't finish his sentence, but they all knew what he meant. If one of them got hurt, someone would have to take them back.

"I'll stay with Michael.", Justin muttered.

"So will I", Susan added. Lisa nodded next to her.

"I'm going.", Blaise said. "I owe this to every good person from Slytherin House."

"I-I'm going too.", stammered Neville. "You're my best friend, Harry. If you're going, I just can't stay.", they smiled at each other.

"All right. Six people, then?", asked Ron. "I think this will be dangerous. Are you all sure you're going?"

"Yes.", Hannah answered. "If we get hurt, then... it is what it is. Michael, Justin, Lisa and Susan will have to carry me back. But I'd like to go as further as possible with you."

"Fine.", Ron huffed. "Harry and Hannah, you can be Bishops. Hermione and Neville, you'll be Rooks. Blaise and I will be Knights.", and they all took their places. "I'm... sorry. I know more than one of us will get knocked out.", he quietly added.

"That's all right, mate.", Harry said. "No hard feelings, just do what you've got to do so we can win this."

The game started and soon, they were both attacking the white pieces and being attacked by them. Harry felt at times that Ron had it all figured out, but then something would happen and he'd see his ginger friend shaking his head and talking to himself.

"Bloody hell.", he whispered, after some time.

"What is it, Ron?", asked Hannah.

"It's just...", he shook his head again.

"I see.", Blaise said. "I have to go, don't I?"

"No.", whimpered Hermione. Ron nodded, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"That's fine, mate. Good luck to you.", Blaise stated, his head high as he walked to his new position. _He's brave enough to be a Gryffindor_, Harry thought. _They all are_.

One of the white Knights went over to where Blaise was and hit him on the back of his head. He was on the floor in a second. The Knight dragged their friend out of the board, where he was taken by Michael and Justin.

"We got him!", shouted Lisa. "He's just passed out, but we'll have to take him to Madam Pomfrey once this is over!", Harry felt himself nodding at her, feeling a little relieved.

"I'm sorry.", Ron said to them.

"Don't be.", Neville answered. "You're doing a great job and we knew this would happen.", the tall Gryffindor boy nodded his thanks. Soon after Blaise had been knocked out, though, it was Ron's turn. Everybody was against it.

"Ron, you can't do that!", Hermione exclaimed. "You're our only shot at winning this!", but he was shaking his head.

"Don't you see?", he asked them. "If I do this, Harry's free to checkmate the King.", Harry looked back at the pieces and realised that Ron was right. "Listen, Snape is way ahead of us, we can't keep wasting our time. I'll be fine, Blaise was already knocked out. You four can stop him.", and, before they could protest any further, he made his move.

The white Queen did exactly what Ron had expected her to do and, in a second, he was on the floor, passed out. She dragged him out before going back to her new spot. Harry saw his friends taking Ron. With a deep breath, he walked and raised his head to the King.

"Checkmate.", he said. The white King took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. "Are you three sure you want to keep going?"

"Of course." Neville replied. Hermione and Hannah nodded.

"All right.", Harry turned to Michael, Justin, Lisa and Susan. "Do you think you can take Ron and Blaise back?", he asked them.

"Don't worry about them, mate.", Justin answered. "Just go, get the Stone before Snape does!", and the four of them ran to the next room.

There was a disgusting smell in there, but that wasn't the most disturbing in this new chamber. They could see a troll on the floor, completely knocked out. Harry carefully examined it.

"Well, I guess that's one less thing to worry about it.", he muttered. He saw the other three looking desperately to the door. The smell was definitely terrible, Harry himself wanted nothing more than bolt. "Ready for the next room?", he asked his friends. They quickly, and quite fervently, nodded. He opened the door and they entered the new room.

They saw a table with seven different bottles on it. Once they were sure nothing would attack them, they put their wands down and walked to the table. As they did, a sudden, purple fire started behind them, blocking the door where they had come from. At the same time, black fire blocked the door in front of them.

"We're trapped.", whispered Neville. They looked at the table and found a roll of paper next to the bottles.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"This is brilliant!", Hermione said to herself. Harry, Hannah and Neville gaped at her.

"How so?", Harry asked her.

"This isn't magic, it's logic!", she exclaimed. "Everything we need is right here!", and she pointed at the paper. "Just give me a minute now..."

Hannah, Neville and Harry shrugged. If Hermione thought she could solve this, then they knew she could. After a minute, she grinned at them.

"I got this.", she told them. But then, Hermione frowned. "The potion to go through the black fire is that one.", and she pointed at the tiniest bottle.

"There's barely enough potion there for one person.", Harry said. Neville and Hannah shook their heads, clearly disappointed. "All right, which one is to go through the purple fire?", Hermione answered by pointing at another bottle. "You three take it, then. We've done all we can, but let's be real here. I can't fight Snape, I can only hold him off for some time. Send Dumbledore an owl, I think we'll need him. And then you get McGonagall.", he told them. His friends nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, Harry.", Neville muttered. Harry shook his head and hugged him.

"Don't worry, mate. Just get back out there in one piece and get Dumbledore and McGonagall. I'll be fine, at least for a while.", he said. Hermione and Hannah also hugged him once he let go of Neville.

"Be careful, Harry, please.", Hermione pleaded, openly crying.

"Good luck. And we'll go back as fast as we can, you can count on us.", Hannah added. Harry nodded his thanks. He waited for them to drink a sip from the bottle and waved as they left. With a deep breath, Harry took the tiny bottle.

"Here we go.", he said to himself.


	19. Voldemort

AN: Before you read this chapter, I have a few things to say. Things will get dark here. Harry will have to work out some issues in the following book, issues that originate in this very chapter. I won't make the beginning of CoS too depressing, but I hope you understand that the events of this chapter will have a major influence on Harry and how he will react to things in the future. _This_ Harry is just a boy, he wasn't bullied his whole life, he's not famous, he really is an average boy. He is, perhaps, a little more confident than your everyday eleven-year-old boy, but he's still growing up, and he's already going through some very traumatic experiences. Expect Harry to deal with them like a real person. That said, we still have one more chapter before this book is over. I hope you're enjoying it and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Voldemort**

Harry drank the potion inside the small bottle. It felt like ice, he thought, and he took another deep breath. He hoped Ron and Blaise weren't too injured, and he prayed that his friends would manage to send help soon. Harry wasn't looking forward to fighting Snape, he knew his Potions Professor was much better than him. Before he could think of anything else, Harry went through the black fire. He was in the last chamber, and he wasn't alone.

"_You_?", he gasped. The person inside of it wasn't Snape. The man turned and gave Harry a small smirk.

"Yes, Potter. _Me_.", Quirrell replied. Harry shook his head.

"But Snape was threatening you!", he accused. His Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor laughed.

"Ah, yes. Severus. He made things difficult for me all year, you see? He kept following me everywhere I went. But... Having Severus around turned out to be good sometimes. Who would suspect me, the p-p-poor P-P-Professor Q-Quirrell, when Severus Snape is sulking in the shadows?", he laughed.

"But...", Harry started, still confused. "Why?", he whispered.

"Quiet, now, Potter. I need to understand this mirror.", Quirrell said. Harry looked at the mirror Quirrell seemed to be studying. There was an inscription on it: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Erised. He recognized that name. Harry's mind was racing, trying to remember where he had seen that mirror before. With a jolt, he realised he hadn't. Dumbledore had mentioned it to them. _A mirror that shows you what you desire_, he thought.

"I don't understand.", Quirrell muttered to himself. "I see the Stone there. Should I break the mirror?"

Harry wondered if he could take his Professor down, look at the Mirror, see where the Stone was, take it and run away. _Of course not, don't be stupid_, he told himself. He did, however, picture himself running and tackling Quirrell. If only that were possible, Harry thought with a sigh.

"Help me, Master!", he heard Quirrell saying.

"Use the boy…", Harry gasped. The voice had come from Quirrell himself! His Professor turned to him.

"Yes. Potter! Come here!", he shouted. Harry didn't think walking toward him was a good idea, but he couldn't see any other thing to be done. He couldn't run away, that'd leave Quirrell free to find the Stone. He couldn't knock his Professor out, surely Quirrell would be able to fight him off. Sighing for what felt like the fifth time in less than ten minutes, Harry went over to the Mirror.

He saw himself, his reflection. Nothing happened at first. But then, his own reflection smiled, put its hand into its pocket and, to Harry's surprise, pulled out a red stone. It winked and put back the Stone back in its pocket. His heart beating fast, Harry realised the Stone was now inside his _real_ pocket. _I have to get out of here_, he thought. He had the Stone, he just had to get away from Quirrell and everything would be all right.

"Well?", his Professor snapped. "What do you see?", _Lie_, Harry told himself.

"I see myself talking to Professor McGonagall. She's handing me the Gryffindor Captain badge even though I'm a First-Year!", he exclaimed, trying to sound surprised. Quirrell pushed him.

"Get out of the way!", he said. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He started running toward the door before Quirrell had finished his sentence. Luck seemed to be on his side, for his Professor hadn't even noticed. Harry's luck didn't last much longer than five seconds, though.

"He lies! And he's running away! Stop him!", a high voice shouted. Quirrell turned to him, clearly angry.

"Potter!", Harry found himself stopping and turning back to face his Professor.

"Let me talk to him...", the mysterious voice spoke again.

"Master, you're not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry couldn't move. As soon as Quirrell started to unwrap his turban, he knew something terrible would come out of it, but he couldn't walk away. He stood there, watching his Professor, wondering what would happen and what he could do to protect the Stone from him. Before Harry could come up with a plan, though, he saw the face on the back of Quirrell's head. It was a terrible, ugly face, with red eyes, slits where there should be a nose, like a snake and very white. He gasped in horror.

"Ah, yes. Do you see what I've become, Harry Potter?", the face asked. "I've become a parasite, I only have a form when I can share another's body. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, though. Do you remember our little encounter in the Forest?"

Harry felt himself paralysed with fear. Could that really be Voldemort? His parents had told him he wasn't completely dead, and being a parasite on the back of his Professor _did_ seem like a not dead, but not alive either situation to him.

"So you've heard of me, then. Yes, Harry Potter, I _am_ Lord Voldemort.", he said. _He's reading my mind!_, Harry thought. "Yes, I am. And you know what this means, don't you? It means that I know the Stone is in your pocket. Give it to me."

"Never!", Harry shouted. Where was Dumbledore? "I'm not letting you come back!", but Voldemort laughed at that.

"Do you really think you can stop me? Don't be a fool, Potter. You're only alive today because I didn't get to your house in time to kill you.", he said. Harry stared at him in confusion. "Ah, so you don't know? Haven't your parents told you about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?", he asked. Voldemort smiled.

"Give me the Stone and I promise you I'll tell you everything... _Harry_. Give me the Stone and I'll make sure you know what really happened all those years ago, when I went to your house in Godric's Hollow and met Dumbledore and his stupid Order of the Phoenix. Give me the Stone, Harry Potter, and you'll find out what your parents have hidden from you your whole life.", he said. Was it really possible? Had his parents really hidden something from him? Was there really a prophecy about him? Harry shook his head.

"You're not getting the Stone. You don't deserve it.", he replied.

"You leave me no choice, then, Potter. Get him!", Voldemort shouted. Quirrell turned and started walking towards Harry. He, however, already had a plan. It wasn't a good plan, but it was all he could do.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Flamel.", Harry whispered. He took the Stone, threw it on the floor and pointed his wand at it. "Incendio!"

"No! Stop him! STOP HIM!", he heard Voldemort shrieking. Without thinking, Harry turned to them, his wand in front of him, ready to defend himself. Except that fire was still coming out of it and, before any of them noticed, Quirrell was on fire.

"NO!", Harry shouted. It was too late. Caught by surprise, his Professor hadn't even had time to put the fire out. As he screamed in terror, Voldemort, as a mist again, left Quirrell's body, screaming in anger. He flew into Harry and went into his mind once again. The three of them were yelling in pain when Dumbledore entered the chamber.

"Harry!", the Headmaster's voice boomed. The boy could feel Dumbledore was next to him, but he couldn't tell him what was going on. "Harry, you must fight him off.", he heard. Thinking of last time, he remembered his memories had driven Voldemort away. Focusing as much as he could, he thought of his year at Hogwarts, his everyday meetings. He thought of Neville, of his new friends and of Hagrid. Harry could feel Voldemort slipping away, but it still hurt too much.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the evil presence was gone. Harry was breathing hard and his head felt like it'd explode. He tried opening his eyes and he saw Dumbledore's worried eyes.

"You came.", he whispered. The Headmaster nodded, but that was all Harry saw before darkness took over him.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found himself once again in the Hospital Wing. He noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, everything was a blur to him. However, he saw a red-headed blur, pacing in front of his bed.

"Mum?", his voice barely came out, but it was enough for Lily Potter to realise his son wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Harry!", she sighed in relief. In a second, she was hugging him. "How do you feel?", she asked him.

"My heard hurts.", Harry answered. He thought about everything that had happened under the trapdoor and wasn't surprised to feel tears streaming down his face. Lily hugged him even harder, but he gently pushed her away.

"It's okay now, Harry. You'll be fine. And you stopped him.", she said in a soothing voice. Harry shook his head. He couldn't look at her.

"N-No, Mum. You d-don't understand.", he sobbed. "I killed him.", he whispered. "I'm a murderer.", Harry said to himself, still crying. He felt his mother hugging him again.

"Listen to me, Harry. I can't tell you that you'll get over it or that nothing will change. But you did what you had to do to stop Voldemort from rising again. Whenever _he_ is involved, it _is_ war, and there are _always_ casualties in a war.", Lily told Harry. "You, my son, are _not_ a murderer. I am very proud of you. I wish this had never happened to you and I understand if you need time to accept that, but don't ever think, not even for a second, that you're a bad person.", she kissed his forehead. "Your father and I have gone through exactly what you're going through, son. You can talk to us. Don't be ashamed."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't say anything. He _had_ killed Quirrell, nothing else mattered. He wasn't even twelve years old and he had already murdered someone. He thought of Mr. Ollivander, he had mentioned something about expecting great things from Harry. What if the great things that would come from Harry were as bad as the ones that had come from Voldemort himself? And, with another stab of guilt, he remembered he had destroyed the Stone, which was the only thing keeping Mr. Flamel and his wife alive. In one night, Harry had murdered three people.

He cried himself to sleep.


	20. Going Home

**Going Home**

The next time Harry woke up, it wasn't Lily who was there. It was Dumbledore. The Headmaster seemed as tired as Harry felt, but he smiled when he noticed the boy had woken up. Harry didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't smile back. He sat and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to start their conversation.

"Hello, Harry.", he finally said. "I was wondering if you'd like to talk about what happened.", his tone was gentle. Harry nodded, but took his time to reply.

"Professor, I'm...", he started. He took a deep breath before saying what he needed to say. "I'm sorry.", Dumbledore seemed surprised.

"My dear boy. What are you apologising for?", he asked. Harry felt tears in his eyes and his cheeks blushing in shame.

"For killing Professor Quirrell and for destroying the Stone.", he answered. The Headmaster shook his head.

"First of all, what happened to Professor Quirrell was _not_ your fault. When I arrived at the chamber, I could've rescued him. I chose not to.", Harry gasped at that. "His body was too weak. No, not because of you.", he added as he saw the guilty look on the boy's face. "Because of Voldemort. Having someone possessing your body for so long weakens your body in irreversible ways, Harry. Had Quirrell survived, he would've gone to Azkaban, and survived for less than a day.", Dumbledore stopped for a few minutes and waited for Harry to digest that information.

"But... Professor?", he asked. "What if Quirrell knew what You-Know-Who's plans were?"

"Voldemort was never one to share important information with his minions.", Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded.

"I understand what you're saying, Professor. I _know_ I wouldn't have hurt Professor Quirrell on purpose, I get that he'd have been too weak... But I still killed him.", he whispered. The Headmaster put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I had fire coming out of my wand and I pointed it at him. And then he died."

"Harry, you'll learn this in due time, of course, but nothing is ever black or white. No matter how much we try to be good, we make mistakes. It doesn't make us bad people.", Dumbledore gently said. "I have made more mistakes in my life than I could tell you. I have learnt to live with them. Not because I'm strong, but because I know I can do good things too. It doesn't erase what I've done, nothing ever will.", he stopped and, to Harry's surprise, dried a tear coming out of his right eye. "But... Sometimes, we have to keep going, trying to do the right thing. Maybe, just maybe, we can change something, for the better. If we can make the difference, we owe that to everybody we'd be helping.", Dumbledore paused for a few seconds. "And that's why I'm still here, trying. I hope to see you next to me, doing the same. You are a remarkable young boy, Harry. I know you'll do great, good things."

"I... Thanks.", he whispered, not even bothering to hide his tears. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Professor. I'm sorry about destroying the Stone. If I had waited just another minute, your friend and his wife wouldn't have to die."

"Ah, Harry, don't worry about that.", Dumbledore smiled. "Nicolas and I had been discussing the Stone for a few months now. We knew we'd have to destroy it soon, and Nicolas and his wife are more than ready to go on."

"I guess they deserved to make that choice for themselves, though, and I took that away from them.", Harry said, ignoring the 'go on' comment. Dumbledore could be _really_ strange sometimes.

"I understand.", he said. "But you did what you had to do and, if I had been in your shoes, I'd have done the same.", and that made Harry feel slightly better. "Well, I'll let you sleep now. But know you can talk to me anytime."

* * *

Harry refused to see anybody while he was in the Hospital Wing, which he guessed drove his friends insane. He hoped they'd understand he needed some time for himself, though. When the night for the feast came, however, he decided he should go and talk to his friends.

"Harry!", was all he heard before he felt Neville half-tackling, half-hugging him. In a second, all the other First-Years who were in their study group were around him.

"Are you all right?"

"Why didn't you let us see you?"

"We missed you!"

"What happened?"

"I was worried about you!"

"Slytherin won the House Cup!"

"Will you tell us what really happened?"

"Did you know that Professor Quirrell is dead?"

"What happened to the Stone?"

"Snape is still here, he didn't get the Stone, did he?"

"Are you allowed to go to the feast?"

"I'm starving!"

"Tell us what happened!"

"All right!", Harry shouted, but he was chuckling a little. "How about you let me talk?", he asked and his friends went quiet. They quickly found an empty classroom and Harry told them everything that had happened, including his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for that. You saved the world!", Neville exclaimed. Harry saw his friends nodding in agreement. He was thankful they weren't pointing at him and calling him a murderer, but he shook his head.

"Even if you consider that I did the right thing, it doesn't change the fact that I was responsible for someone's death, Nev.", he muttered. "But I appreciate the fact you are all so supportive.", Harry added.

"Of course, mate. We got your back, no matter what.", Ron said. Again, Harry saw the others nodding. A rush of gratitude went all over his body and he was ashamed when he felt his eyes getting wet. His friends pretended not to notice, but nobody said anything until he had regained control over his emotions.

"Harry?", Hermione asked. "Have you talked to your parents about the prophecy You-Know-Who mentioned?"

"Not yet. I'll do that during Summer.", he answered. They stayed in the classroom talking for a few more minutes before they realised it was time for the feast. As someone had told him already, Slytherin had won the House Cup. Harry was a little disappointed Gryffindor had lost, but he told himself that they still had another six years.

* * *

The ride to London was somewhat chaotic. Harry and his friends kept going from one compartment to another. They couldn't all fit in one, and, as they got closer and closer to London, they started getting more and more desperate to spend as much time as possible with each other.

However, they couldn't stay on the train forever and, much too soon, they had arrived at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. Plans were made, too many plans. Harry was sure he had promised he'd spend a week at least fifteen people's houses. With a final wave at the others, Harry and Neville made their way to the Potters and Longbottoms.

"At least we're both alive, huh, Nev?", Harry asked, trying to make a joke.

"Don't jinx it, mate. We still have six years to go.", his best friend replied, clearly serious. Harry touched the scar on his forehead, but didn't say anything else.

Neville had made a good point, after all.

* * *

AN: And, with that, we finish the first book! I'll _probably_ post the first chapter of CoS tomorrow, and then I'll update this chapter with a link. I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I must admit it is very fun to take this amazing story and change it up. I'd like to thank everybody who's been reading it and reviewing it. I find it fascinating to read your opinions, everybody sees things in different ways. I'm open to suggestions and feel free to PM me if you have a question. While I don't mind letting people know what I have planned, I won't spoil it for the people who want to find out as the story goes. Well, all right, this is it! See you next book!

LINK: s/8582678/1/Harry-Potter-And-The-Chamber-Of-Secrets


End file.
